Let it Burn
by KatLady13
Summary: Our King has always put our safety above all else. That is why he initiated the Games. The Games are for children, twelve to eighteen, and are designed to weed out future elementals, or those who may carry the gene. Any child who begins showing symptoms, such as the dreams, night sweats, intense headaches or fever must be reaped and sent through these Games.
1. Chapter 1

Let it Burn

By Katlady13

_Many years ago, the world was whole, but its people were sickened with hatred. They fought. They destroyed. They were not satisfied with the flames around them, so they made more weapons, each more devious and devastating than the former, each wreaking havoc and death more furious than before, until finally the last weapon was created. The executioner. No one remembers which forgotten nation created it, or what reason they gave for its deployment. All we know now, is that this new type of bomb didn't just destroy. It caused change. They changed things, down to the cellular level, how cells replicated; they mutated them. _

_In the next generation, the children born to survivors began to have strange dreams when they reached puberty. Visions of breathing under water, pillars of air hard enough to crush bone, the earth opening and swallowing people whole at their command, and walking through flames unharmed. Soon after, these children became what we now call elementals. People with the ability to control the elements. They are very strong and very dangerous. They nearly eradicated the remainder of the world in the Dark Days. Somehow, we came together, and defeated them. _

_Out of the ashes of what they left behind, a new Kingdom arose: Panem. In this land, there are twelve districts and in the center of them is the Capitol. Each district is overseen by its Duke, who is responsible for their order and prosperity. All Dukes must answer to our King, Coriolanus Snow. Our King has always put our safety above all else. That is why he initiated the Games. The Games are for children, twelve to eighteen, and are designed to weed out future elementals, or those who may carry the gene. Any child who begins showing symptoms, such as the dreams, night sweats, intense headaches or fever must be reaped and sent through these Games. There, they will be tested for each element, and either the suspicions will be unfounded or the child will be put to death, before they can become dangerous. No child, on record, has ever returned from the Games. No elementals have been seen in decades._

**Part One**

In District Twelve, the noble family is Mellark, and Duke Mellark is a kind and generous ruler, as his father was before him. He ensures his people have work and safety. He is married to a wife who views her position as one of power, not service, and this has caused many difficulties throughout the years. None worse than how they are to raise their only child, their son, Peeta Mellark. They both agree, that as he is the heir to the dukedom, his own future cannot be left to chance, this his future marriage has already been decided. His bride-to-be, however, was a subject that infuriated the Duke's wife, and she has never let anyone think otherwise.

Nonetheless, a contract was signed by both Duke Mellark, and the girl's father, Mr. Everdeen who promised their eldest daughter Katniss would wed young Peeta, once they were both of age. She is also of noble blood, on her Mother's side, and is therefore believed to have a very low chance of passing on the Elemental gene. Once the contracts were signed, both fathers agreed it would be beneficial for their children to spend time together as they mature, so that come their nuptials, they would be comfortable. It was quite common, in arranged marriages, for the children to become playmates, or be raised together, for this very reason.

For the young couple, they are to spend each summer together, in the cottage house of the Mellark family. It is of a generous size, and will be fully staffed with maids, cooks and of course their guards. Some of the time, other family members are present as well, but for the majority, it is just the two of them. It has been this way for many years, and thus, neither child remembers a time when the other was not in their life. They have grown quite fond of each other, believing they will always have these summers together.

**Five **

The first memory Peeta will remember, is the day his father takes him to meet Katniss Everdeen. He is excited to be spending the day in another village, called the Seam, wandering around their Hob looking at the vendor's wares. His father tells him it is a very special day, and that he will be meeting someone very important. As he is led through all of the different vendor's stalls, he completely forgets about that special person.

Time alone with the Duke is rare, but that's what makes it so much more special, and Peeta pays close attention to everything he says. His father, knowing the life his son would lead, and the childhood he would be denied by both his station and his mother, wants to ensure Peeta knows he is loved, and has fond memories of growing up. Today, he purchases peppermint sticks for him, and allows him play kick-ball with the other children, and even encourages him to drink the broth from his stew right out of the bowl. When his son finishes, he announces loudly, "I think this might be the best day of my life!"

The Duke chuckles, and then seeing someone coming into the Hob, stands and takes his son's hand, "Well, I hope we can make it even better." Then he leans down, and points out a young girl his age, walking with her own father. "Do you see her, Peeta?"

Peeta watches the girl for a moment, wondering if this was who he was meeting today. She has olive skin that speaks of time outside, two thick dark braids that caught the sunshine and a red plaid dress on. "I see her, Father."

"Good," his father's deep voice thrums in his chest, "because she's very important." Then he pauses and smiles just enough that his laugh lines show his age, "You know, I almost married her mother." Peeta could not contain the gasp that bursts from his lips, as he is completely scandalized that his father might have ever married anyone other than his own mother. "What? What happened?" he questions in a squeaky voice, belying his anxiety.

His father laughs, putting Peeta more at ease, "Well, she decided to give up her future as my wife, to marry another man. That girl's father, just there." He points to the tall man who held her hand. He is dark like his daughter, with a full beard the same color as her hair, and a wide smile. "He's a coal miner here."

Peeta frowns at this new information, thinking that could not be true. "How could she do that?" he asks, completely confused as how anyone could turn down marriage with the Duke of any district.

His father scratches his beard, thinking over how he could answer this simple question, but in terms his five year old son can grasp. "Well, I loved her, but she fell in love with that man. When she told me…well Peeta, when you love someone, you only want them to be happy, right?"

Mulling this over, he thinks about how much he loves his father, and wants him to be happy all the time, so that part makes sense. "Right."

"So then, if someone else makes that person you love happy, would you stop them from spending time together?" His gruff voice makes Peeta realize that he was, maybe, having a hard time talking about this lady who had decided to marry someone else. Maybe he misses her.

"No Father, I would never do that." He answers softly. This makes the Duke very proud of his son, and continues on with a small smile, "So, when she told me that marrying that man, instead of me, would make her happy, I had to let her go. She's been happy ever since."

Peeta isn't sure how anyone could not love his father. He is the best person he knows, and living in the Keep, he meets all kinds of people. "But, why would she want a coal miner when she could have you?"

It's an innocent question, but it smacks too closely to his wife's own classist views, and the Duke knows he has to make his point gently but clearly. "Peeta, my boy, there is nothing wrong with being a coal miner. It is what this district lives on. We would not be here today, without those coal miners, okay?" The tiny blond boy huddles into his father's arms for reassurance, and nods.

"Okay, now about how she chose him? Well, she heard him sing. It only took one time. She told me his voice was so beautiful, even the birds stop to listen."

Frowning, the Duke's heir considers this, but shakes his head, making his blond waves flop side to side. "I have never heard a voice like that."

His father smiles broadly, "No son, you haven't, but I think one day you will. See, that girl? One day, a long, long time from now, you are going to be married. You'll have to tell me if she can sing like her father does."

Peeta's eyes open wide, and his mouth drops open comically, looking at the girl and then back to his father. Marry a girl? He is only five, and that girl-well she's pretty, but still!

"Don't worry Peeta, it's a long ways down the road. For now, just come and say 'Hello' to her." His father soothes him, patting him on his back and laughing softly.

So, Peeta meets the girl, Katniss. She has grey eyes that flash, and he notices she must get them from her father, whom she never strays from. "Hello," Peeta's nervous voice chokes out. Katniss looks at him for a long time, narrowing her eyes slightly, as if she is deciding once and for all if they would be friends or not. Just when Peeta thinks she hasn't decided in his favor, she smiles brightly, "Hi."

Peeta decides maybe girls aren't so bad, after all.

**Ten **

"Peeta! Come on, you've got to hurry!" Katniss calls behind her as she races ahead of him, running head long into the tree line and disappearing from sight. The heir to the Mellark family runs after his best friend as fast as his short legs allow, which unfortunately isn't very fast. Katniss can beat him in any race, though she never gloats over it. The boy panics, because they're hiding from their mutual guards, and if he doesn't make it into the cover of the woods fast enough, they'll be found out.

Katniss had wanted to spend the day in the woods, and Peeta had readily agreed, because he never got to go exploring like this at home. The only problem is, if he doesn't stick close to her, he gets terribly lost, every single time. It looks like this is going to be one of those times. He thinks she went in, right between these two trees, so he lopes toward them and just as he passes the tree line a tanned hand shot out and caught his wrist, "Come on, this way!" she laughs.

Pulling him along behind her, she dodges patches that might trip him up, and darts through the trees to keep them well hidden. He marvels at how sure-footed she is, not making a sound as her little feet hit the ground. Unlike his own feet, that sound as loud as a horse clomping around the stone bailey. He wishes he was fast and quiet like Katniss. Maybe he could hide and no one would find him.

He is just starting to run out of breath when Katniss stops abruptly in front of a tall tree, heavy with branches and green leaves. They both pant heavily, but can still hear a guard calling 'Master Peeta! Miss Katniss!" They grin simultaneously, but realize they will be found soon if they don't act quickly. "Up the tree!" Peeta instructs, and gives Katniss a boost so she can reach the first low branch. Katniss wraps her legs around it and leans over to help pull Peeta up. They continue helping push or pull the other further and further up the tree, until they feel well hidden, and huddle together, trying to stop their giggling while they wait for their guards to appear. They have made a game of sneaking off together, but they've never made it this far into the woods before, and are anxious to see if they succeed or not.

Mitchell is the first guard they see, and he scans the area thoroughly, but obviously with no luck. He shakes his head and calls out, "Clear!"

Boggs, Peeta's usual guard at the Keep comes into view and curses loudly, making both children struggle not to howl with laughter. "He's never like this except when they are together. He's too busy trying to please his mother to be disobedient."

Mitchell nods, but adds reassuringly, "They both usually behave, I'm sure they'll turn up soon. Katniss knows her way well enough not to get lost, and she'd never leave Master Peeta alone out here." He takes one more sweeping look around the clearing before Boggs speaks up again.

"That's true, but we have to keep looking, or it will be our necks. He's the Duke's son and heir and Miss Katniss is his intended." He sounds hoarse, like he's been yelling, and Peeta feels a pang of regret for making his throat sore, but Katniss puts her arm around him and he decides it'll be okay. They watch as Boggs leads the way further into the forest on their continued search.

Its several minutes before Katniss asks him what 'intended' means.

The little boy shrugs, truly uncertain what it is, "I don't know, but I don't think it's bad. It sounded important to me." He nudges her shoulder with his own, trying to wipe away her thoughtful frown, and as usual it works and she smiles at him.

"Peeta!" she squeaks, "We have to be careful or we'll fall!" she wraps her legs tightly around the branch they're both sitting on to make her point.

Her best friend smiles back at her, "Well you have to be quiet or they'll hear you and come back!" then he pokes her, just under her ribs where he knows she's terribly ticklish, making her shriek with laughter before she can clamp her hands over her mouth. She tries to be cross with him, but she loses her inner battle and grins anyway.

"Thank you for waiting for me, I was afraid I was going to get lost, again." Peeta confesses somberly. "I know I'm not as fast or quiet as you are."

Katniss knows Peeta doesn't have a very nice time at home. He's told her there aren't many other children to play with, and most of his time is spent on his studies anyway. What she doesn't understand is why he is so hard on himself. He isn't like anyone else she's ever met. Of course, he's kind, funny and very smart, but he's more than that. He can tell when she's upset, and will do anything to cheer her up. He always wants to play with her, he has no issues with going into the woods without any adults, and he doesn't pick on her when she wears trousers instead of her dresses or kicks off her shoes to be barefoot. She doesn't have to try to please him. So, he shouldn't have to try and please her, either.

"Peeta, the only reason you get lost is because you don't get to spend time in the woods like I do. You know my father takes me out any chance he gets." Then she takes his hand and continues happily, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, because you'll always have me to show you the way."

Peeta feels his ten year old heart stutter, because he desperately wants to always have Katniss to show him the way. Katniss isn't like anyone else he's ever met. Of course, she's pretty, generous and very smart but she's more than that. His summertime companion never makes fun of him for being slow or loud, or even for drawing, even though it is a girl's pastime. On the contrary, when she has seen him draw, she always compliments him. She doesn't mind sitting in the quiet with him either, waiting for him to be ready to go out and play. She doesn't ask him the questions he doesn't want to answer.

That's why he loves it when she says things like that, because he is almost entirely sure he loves Katniss Everdeen. She is his best friend after all.

Peeta doesn't answer Katniss, he just smiles wide enough for his dimples to show in his rosy cheeks, so she knows she has mollified the situation. He really is a very nice boy, with his ashy blond waves and a cheery disposition. His eyes are the most brilliant shade of blue she's ever seen, verging on indigo, with long lashes that she sometimes finds entrancing.

As she's studying her friend, she spies movement over his shoulder, and sees it is a black bird, with white spots on its wings, perched behind him. She remembers her father telling her about them, mockingjays he called them, and that they bring good fortune, especially if you can get them to mimic you.

Forming an idea, she points it out, and whispers, "Watch this," and begins to sing.

"Down in the valley, the valley so low Hang your head over, hear the wind blow…"

Peeta has never heard anything as beautiful as this before. Her voice is silvery and hypnotic, and the rest of the world fades away into nothing as he listens to her in utter bliss. It makes him feel warmth in his chest that spreads out to his fingertips, and he knows if she sang like that forever, he would never get tired of listening.

As she finishes, Peeta comes back to himself slowly, and can feel the dopey look on his face, but he doesn't care. She must have said something, because she's looking at him expectantly, but he doesn't get to ask her to repeat herself, because at that moment, the mockingjay starts to sing her chorus back to them.

Katniss' smile is radiant, "Peeta! That means they're giving us good luck!" She is so happy, she leans over and hugs him, and he reciprocates before he can even consider doing otherwise.

In that moment, both children experience a feeling of overwhelming contentment, knowing they are where they should be, together.

**Twelve**

It had been raining outside for days now, and Katniss is going a little stir crazy. Peeta admits to himself that he isn't far behind her, so he suggests they sneak down to the kitchens. It is after their noon meal, and they have a few hours before the cook and her assistants begin dinner. Katniss agrees, up for anything at this point.

Peeta is excited, because this would be the first time he got to try and bake something on his own. Back at the Keep, he is 'strongly discouraged' from stepping foot in the kitchens because as his mother and Delly both tell him "That's for the servants to do, not you."

Katniss doesn't seem to mind at all, she pads after him and hops up on the counter, "What are we doing in here?" He glances back at her, watching her peer at some garlic and herbs hanging on the wall, but acting almost afraid to touch anything.

Peeta takes a deep breath, hoping she won't poke fun at him for this, and nearly shouts "Baking some bread."

Katniss' eyes widen and she drops to the floor before running over to Peeta and taking him by the shoulders so she can look him in the eye, "Are you serious, Peeta? You're going to make bread?"

He misunderstands, thinking she may be angry with him, or will at least try to talk him out of this, but he's determined to at least try, "Yes," he explained, "I want to try and make it by myself. I like to make things, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Katniss cocks her head to one side and frowns, her eyebrows making three short lines in between them, "But I'm here with you. Don't you want my help?"

He feels like he could laugh in relief, but he chokes it back, wanting to be reassured that she isn't mocking, though he doubts she is. "You want to help me make them?" She nods, not letting go of him or stepping away. All of his earlier melancholy dissipates, "Then of course I want your help. Can you get out the flour and sugar?" He is amazed how quickly she is able to cheer him up.

She starts to smile, but instead shakes her head, "I honestly have no idea where anything is in here. Or any kitchen, really, I don't do any cooking."

Peeta takes her hand and leads her to the pantry, where they collect the items they need, and between the two of them carry them back to the counter, "Why not? Do your parents not want you to?"

Setting it all down carefully, Katniss answers without looking up, "No, it's because I'm terrible in the kitchen. I always seem to set something on fire." Peeta starts to laugh, but stops himself when he sees that she is serious. He realizes she must be embarrassed by the admission, but she told him anyway, and that's just another thing he loves about his friend. She's fearless and determined.

"Oh. Well, I'll teach you how to make some then, okay?" She's shocked that he'll allow her to stay in the kitchen after what she's told him, but she shouldn't be. Peeta has so much faith in her, and she vows that she'll make him proud.

Besides, she has never been more excited to learn something in her life, "I love all baked goods Peeta, it would be perfect if I could make them for myself whenever I wanted." He rolls his eyes, and pokes her underneath her ribs.

"Let's see how you manage bread before we move on to something more difficult."

They laugh together, and he shows her how to beat the eggs and milk together while he measures out the dry ingredients they'll need. He makes sure that he's the one that heats the oven, though, just to be safe.

Not half an hour later, they two are hiding behind the old wooden cabinets, enjoying their feast together, when the cooking staff comes in huffing about needing to begin preparations for dinner. She's followed by Boggs who mutters something about 'wayward wards' and steps out the side door to search the stables for his charges.

They hear the women laughing after he leaves, and then the head cook mentions she thinks something is 'absolutely adorable'.

"What is?" one of her assistants asks.

"Master Peeta and Miss Katniss, of course! They spend all their time together, they even sneak out, just the two of them. It's so sweet."

"Oh yes, it is very fortunate they get on so well, I just hope it lasts. Nothing could be worse for them than a poor match."

The cook makes a clucking sound, "Bite your tongue! It is bad luck to say such negative things about a marriage that hasn't even happened yet!"

At the word 'marriage' Katniss and Peeta look to one another in shock. Katniss is baffled while Peeta flushes, and nudges her towards the open door to make their escape. She takes his silent cue, and they stealthily make their way outside, careful to keep underneath the awning to stay dry. They loop around to the front of the cottage, and go back inside, and then straight upstairs to Peeta's room.

Once inside, Katniss shuts the door behind Peeta, and confronts him, "You know what they're talking about, don't you?" her tone is harsh, filled with hurt that he has kept something like this from her. They are supposed to tell each other everything.

He nods reluctantly, and motions for her to sit down on his bed, and she does so without question, waiting for him to gather the courage to explain what was going on. And he does. He explains that when they were both very young, the marriage was arranged, contracts signed, and the summers together started. He tells her that he didn't really think anything of it until someone reminded him, and that she is his best friend and pleads with her that she not be too angry with him for keeping it a secret.

"Katniss, I swear, if the time comes and you don't want to marry me, I won't make you. You don't have to do this." He stammers, trying to get her to see reason. He is desperate to keep their relationship secure, and horrified when he realizes she might not want to spend time with him anymore.

Katniss looks at Peeta, watching him closely. He is running his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. He is pacing and licking his lips over and over. She hates seeing him like this, and her heart gives an uncomfortable lurch in her chest.

"Peeta," she begins softly, "It's alright, I'm not mad. I can understand why you didn't really want to say anything." She chews her chapped lips for a moment, trying to think of what she can say to help calm him down, "I can think of a lot worse things that could happen to me than marrying my best friend."

Peeta's s cheeks instantly flame and his mouth opens and shuts several times before she lets loose a peal of laughter that shocks him back to reality. He laughs along with her, grateful that this conversation turned out the way it has.

Later that evening, after dinner, they find themselves back in his room, in the fading sunlight. Peeta is watching Katniss as she reads a book, repeatedly blowing a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face.

"Can I draw you?" he asks, startling her with his sudden request.

"Um, if you really want to. I mean, aren't there prettier things you could spend your time drawing?" She has never thought herself pretty, she's not tall, but she is very thin, lanky if she's honest with herself. She has freckles all over her face, and her hair is pin straight and dark, not blonde and curly like so many other girl's hair.

"No."

He's being serious, and with that one simple word, her perception of him begins to change. He thinks she's pretty? "Okay, I'll allow it, but on one condition."

He raises his eyebrows, waiting for her to set the terms, and she grins and chirps, "You have to draw a picture of yourself for me, and you have to do this every summer from now on. Promise?"

He laughs, and moves to get her into a position he thinks is comfortable enough for her to hold still for a long time, "That's fine, you'll just have to sit tight for a bit, okay? I'll go as fast as I can."

At the end of the summer, the children's goodbye is full of tears, but Katniss presents Peeta with a loaf she made just for him, and Peeta gives Katniss her drawing.

**Fourteen**

Peeta and Katniss had enjoyed last summer together, running and playing, telling their secrets and sharing adventures. Katniss had begun to learn to shoot a bow and arrow, courtesy of her father, and was quite capable with it. Peeta had begun to add painting to his repertoire, adding to the dismay his mother felt. It had been wonderful, and they had both left the other sure that the next year would be the same.

It wouldn't. Nothing would ever be the same again.

This year is different. Her father had passed away last September. It was a horrible accident and Katniss had seen it all. A cart, transporting a coal shipment from the mine to the train was being pulled along, and her father, with a few other workers, had been walking along side it to keep it steady. The axle that he was next to was faulty, and snapped in half, tipping the cart and all of its contents on top of him. They were only two buildings down from the train station, where Katniss had been told to wait for him. She saw the cart fall on him, heard his petrified scream and ran to him. The weight of the load crushed Mr. Everdeen to death, and Katniss held his clammy hand the last few minutes of his life. She stroked his bearded face as she saw the color and vibrancy drain away. She sobbed over and over that she loved him as she listened to him struggle to take just one breath. He didn't.

It took three grown men to pry her away from his body.

Peeta had heard the news a day later, and he and his father paid a personal visit to the Everdeen home, hoping to be of any assistance. He knew Katniss loved her father dearly, and that this could destroy her. Katniss looked so lost, and it frightened Peeta to his core, but he took her hand and told her, "Don't worry, you'll always have me to show you the way, Katniss." She broke down into tears and cried for hours. He never once let go, not until she was ready.

He offered to have her entire family moved to the Keep so that they could mourn fully, but she declined. She told him she wanted to stay in their house, where all the happy memories she had of her father could comfort her.

He stayed with them for two weeks, and they arranged to have an older woman named Sae stop by to help with the cooking and cleaning as Katniss' own mother seemed to have closed in on herself. A neighbor, Haymitch Abernathy, also said he'd keep an eye on the girls, and Katniss told him they also had the Hawthornes if they needed anything right away. His father ensured that Mr. Everdeen's death benefits began to be paid immediately so that the family would be taken care of for years to come, as was the custom when someone died due to an accident.

The remaining months were very slow, but summer came again, and he had hoped Katniss would be herself again. She wasn't. She didn't smile, she didn't want to go on adventures, and she never sang.

The first night in the cottage, Peeta wakes to her screams. The whole house does, and no one can wake her. Peeta forces everyone else to leave her room, and bolts the door behind them, before he climbs into bed with her and holds her, soothing her with his deepening voice and calming words. He rubs circles on her back when she wakes up and buries her face in his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair while she takes great gasping breaths, forcing herself to break from her terror.

"Oh Peeta," she wails, "It was so awful to see him like that. He was afraid and in so much pain."

He doesn't know what else to say, except, "I am so sorry this happened. If there is anything I can do-"

"No." she sits up abruptly and stairs at him through her puffy, red rimmed eyes, "No, it isn't your fault. It's not your father's either. It's the Capitol's fault." Her voice is scratchy, but firm, and her eyes are blazing with anger. But the fire dies out quickly, and she slumps forward, feeling exhaustion weighing her down. Peeta strokes the crown of her head, and rocks her slowly, back and forth. "You should try and get some rest."

Katniss clings to him, trembling with fear of having to relive that awful day again, "No, I'm afraid of more dreams. Will-will you stay with me?"

Peeta's heart nearly melts with affection for his friend, and he pulls her against him as he lays down on his back, so she is resting more comfortably against his chest. "Always, Katniss." That night, she dreams of baking bread with Peeta.

Their summer together goes on, and they spend both their days and nights together. Peeta draws and paints, sometimes he bakes her things if they can get away with it. Katniss takes him on hikes into the woods, showing him edible plants along the way. When they find a lake, Peeta lets it slip that he doesn't know how to swim, and Katniss makes it her mission to teach him. That summer, Katniss learns that with Peeta, she can not only go on living, but she can be happy again.

In the last week of summer, they are at the lake and decide to race each other to the middle rock and back. They go, both cutting through the crystalline water easily, but Katniss is a good teacher and Peeta is growing up. His longer and more muscular arms let him pull a head, and he wins the race by a full length. He is so excited, he spins her around, whooping in triumph.

Katniss is so proud, and elated for him in this moment, that she leans in and kisses him. It is wet, and sloppy and over quickly, but she still felt his smooth lips against her own, and she's very aware of his warm hands on her waist.

Peeta, who by this point has had more than a few dreams of kissing Katniss, is stunned, trying to figure out if he imagined her kissing him or if she really did it. He raises his eyebrows, causing his worry lines to appear on his forehead, and Katniss rolls her eyes and pokes him in the chest, "What? Can't I kiss you if I want?"

His jaw slackens, and then he smiles, "Please do."

That night, and every night after, Katniss has the most vivid dreams. There is fire everywhere, devouring everything around her and licking her skin, but it doesn't burn her. They don't scare her, though they probably should. She remembers them when she wakes. She knows what it means. At first, she doesn't want to tell Peeta, after all, she just came back to him. She doesn't want him to worry even more about her, and she'd rather protect him, for once.

Peeta knows something is wrong. At night, Katniss lays very still, but gets drenched with sweat, and feels like she has an awful fever. As soon as she wakes, it all goes away. He suspects he knows, and when he confronts her she submits easily, "It's true, Peeta, I'm so sorry." She explains her dreams to him, and watches as his eyes widen.

Peeta swallows hard, feeling the panic mounting, "But, you're barely fourteen, it's too early. No one has been reaped before sixteen in decades."

"No," she grimaces, "it isn't. The younger they start, then supposedly-"

He cuts her off with a loud groan, and scrapes his hand over his face and into his hair, "I know. The younger they start the more powerful the affinity to the element. Katniss, we've got to keep this a secret. Or hide you somewhere. They'll take you away!" He's pacing, trying to come up with the best plan to sneak her out of the cottage before they have to go home.

"Peeta, I can't leave Prim, you know that. We'll keep it a secret, alright? I mean, it's up to the parents to report their children for reaping, right?" She snorts, trying to bluff through her own fear so that Peeta won't worry even more, "It's not like my mother will pay enough attention to even know she should."

Peeta hates it, but has to agree on that point, and he knows there is no way Katniss would ever leave her little sister. She loves her too much, and ever since the accident with her father, she clings to those she loves that much harder. He still has to try and convince her though, she is in too much danger, and he can't stand the thought of someone taking her away and putting her through the Games. "Katniss, it isn't just your Mother. If anyone finds out-"

She takes his hands in her own smaller ones, staring at his pale skin against her dusky tones, and interrupts him, "We won't let them, okay? I won't tell anyone and neither will you. I'll be fine."

They agree that they should keep in touch themselves, instead of relying on their parents to relay any information, using Katniss' mother's unreliability as the main reason for this change. They write to each other weekly, and almost immediately Peeta receives a letter that distresses him greatly.

Katniss tells him that during the summer, they took the neighbor boy, Gale Hawthorne. He was almost sixteen. He's the youngest they've seen in years, and now any officials are paying extra attention to the children in the right age group. She also writes that she knows his family, that there is no way his mother or siblings would have turned him in. It had to be someone else. She is afraid, and Peeta's heart clenches in fear, and he finds it hard to breathe through. But she's alright. Every time he gets a letter from her, he knows she's alright.

Every night, he looks at the painting he made of her, and hopes with all his might that she'll stay safe. While Katniss admires her painting, she hopes she'll see him again.

Her next letter comes, she says she's getting headaches and they're getting harder to hide. She explains she's getting the urge to try and tap into her abilities and it's hard to deny it to herself. The dreams are getting worse, more intense, and they're sapping her of her energy. Katniss tells him she's starting to look sick, and she's afraid someone will notice soon. She says she misses him.

By mid-December, Peeta has stopped receiving letters from Katniss. He has written to her several times, each letter more frantic with pleas of her to just answer him to let him know she's alright. He's half mad with worry when he breaks down one morning and asks his father if he knows anything. He's met with stony silence from the Duke, and the Duchess clucks her tongue.

"Oh, that girl was reaped and sent to the Games, Peeta. I always said she wasn't good enough for you. It's best you forget about her now, and look to your future."

Peeta shakes his head, "No, that can't be right!" he looks to his father for help, but his sad countenance only confirms what his awful mother has told him.

"When? When did this happen?" Maybe if it was recent enough he could do something. Stop it somehow. He's the Duke's heir and she is his betrothed, maybe he can save her.

"Three weeks, Peeta, and you know the Games only last two." He looks to his mother, sitting across from him, with her smug smile, dressed in fine linens and jewels. She should be in mourning, they all should!

As that thought crashes through his mind, he starts to hyperventilate, feeling the walls of the room crashing down. He runs to the stairs, and makes it to his room before he slams the door and collapses. His palms are slick, and his brow is beaded with sweat, yet he feels like ice is pumping through his veins. He can't get up, the weight on his shoulders is too heavy, and he finally lets his tears fall.

It's been three weeks and the testing only lasts two. If she wasn't sent back then…that meant Katniss Everdeen is dead.

So, first time writing anything in about five years. I've been pretty busy, but THG fandom has really just sucked me in. I absolutely love Everlark, they are my OTP. So, please keep that in mind now, I promise a HEA for them. This was written for Prompts in Panem Round Five: Language of Flowers. Day One is Primrose "Childhood". I hope that you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let it Burn**

**Part Two**

**Peeta **

After Peeta learns that Katniss was reaped, he runs to his room to hide his grief. He clutches her letters to his chest trying to feel closer to her, and can't bring himself to move from the floor. He feels alone and lost. She was the only person who ever just let him be himself and fully accept him. She never cared if he drew, or painted, or baked. She complimented him on all of those things, and had even tried to learn for herself.

She did the same for him. She took him out in the woods and taught him to swim. She wanted him to be a part of her life, and understand it, and he wanted the same from her. She was never pushy or boring. He misses her terribly. She was the only person that he knew he loved, and loved him unconditionally in return, and now she is gone.

When his mind starts to wander to the horrors that she had most likely been put through, his stomach lurches, and he heaves until he only tastes bile, and acid coats his throat. Katniss is gone. Katniss had been snatched out of his life, and tortured, before being killed.

A new wave of anguish washes over him, and he feels a chasm break open in the core of his being, and he knows there is no one that can ever make him whole again, no one except Katniss. He tries desperately to think of what she would tell him if she were there, watching him lay on the cold floor, curled up on his side, staring at the patterns in his hand woven rug. He can imagine her voice, harsh with disappointment, telling him that he couldn't just give up. After all, she had pulled herself out of her depression when her father had passed away, surely he can do the same.

He knows that's what she would want, but it doesn't matter, because she isn't here to see him weep pathetically anyway. He'll never see her again, never get to paint another picture of her or go on any more adventures, no more trying to teach her how to bake. No more chances to make her happy enough to sing again.

He doesn't come out of his room that day, and his father begins to grow worried, trying anything he can to entice him down. He pleads with him, reminding him Katniss had loved him, and so wouldn't want him to torture himself over what happened to her. He tells him again and again it isn't his fault, but that only enrages Peeta, because he implies then that it was Katniss' fault somehow, and there is no way that she could have done anything to warrant this happening to her.

"She did nothing Father! She never harmed anyone, nor would she have! They took her without reason." He pants. He can feel his fury coloring his cheeks, and beading in sweat along his brow. He wants to put his fist through something, but has no other target than his father, and he refuses to raise a hand against him.

"Now Peeta," he father tries to reason, patting him on the shoulder, "that's just the way things are. King Snow does this to protect us."

His son jerks away and rounds on him, "Protect us from what? A fourteen year old girl?" he paces his chamber, desperate for some kind of physical activity to sap the anger from him.

"Peeta!" his father admonishes in a taut voice, "You cannot say such things! The King's rule is absolute, and based on our safety as a nation. Any threat to that safety must be eliminated, and that includes future elementals. I'm sorry it had to be Katniss. She was a lovely young lady and I will miss her, but there is nothing we can do." The Duke is at a loss at helping his son through this, but he must be sure Peeta doesn't go around spouting such treasonous thoughts. They'll execute him publicly if the wrong person hears.

Peeta refuses to accept his father's words. There has to be something. He doesn't even know where she was taken, or what was done to her, beyond rumors. He is overcome with the need to know exactly what she'd been through. It seems to Peeta, if he keeps searching, maybe he will find something that he can argue, something to prove that she shouldn't have been taken, so he can undo this mess, and somehow still save her. It is all he has left, now.

He meets his father's stern blue eyes with his own flashing a darker hue, "I do not accept that, Father. I can't accept that she's gone forever." His voice cracks on the last part of the sentence, and he shudders with the effort it takes to keep his sobs locked in his throat.

Duke Mellark can no longer stop himself from trying to console his only son, and gathers the boy in a strong hug, "I know, Peeta, I know. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Peeta swallows around the lump in his throat, and rubs his burning eyes vigorously, "I need to know everything that happened to her. All of it." His father stills. He knows what he is asking, and Peeta is well aware that it will be stomach churning with each new piece of information he receives, but that is inconsequential. All that matters is that he learns of every precious moment of Katniss' life.

"Peeta, are you sure you want to know what she went through?" his father asks warily. He is trying to gently warn him against learning of the horrors of the 'testing' suspected elementals are put through.

"I am aware it will be terrible, Father, but I still need to know. When and where she was taken, how long she was there, what she had to go through. I need this." All of his muscles are tensed, anticipating his father refusing to help him, most likely in an effort to protect him. But, Peeta no longer needs that protection, because the worst thing that could happen already has.

"Alright, Peeta, I'll do what I can to find out as much as possible. I have to advise you that it may take some time, and we may be unable to garner all of the…details you want."

His son sighs in relief, feeling at least a small hope he will be able to know what Katniss had suffered, and in that small way have one last connection to her.

It is weeks later before Peeta can bring himself to eat properly. In that time, he has lost much weight, and he hasn't slept more than an hour at a time, constantly plagued by nightmares of Katniss calling for him to save her, and failing to every time.

His father finds him in his room this morning, and bribes him to come down and eat a meal, as he has some news to share. Peeta, more than ready for some kind of news, leaps at this chance and hurries after his father. They eat in silence, and Peeta manages a hearty breakfast, willing his father to hurry.

"Alright then, that's enough for now. I know you haven't been eating Peeta, but you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself, or I'll have to stop looking into these matters for you."

The threat gets through to Peeta, and he nods, "I will, I promise, just please tell me what you've found out."

He holds his breath, trying to steel himself for the worst possible information, when his father begins. "I wanted to start at the beginning, so we don't miss anything along the way. Abernathy says she was taken twenty-five days ago, straight from her home. A team of Peacekeepers were waiting at the Everdeen home when she and Prim came back from school. They said she asked for a few minutes to say goodbye, which they supervised, but gave her. She didn't protest at all, and went peacefully. They took her to the station, where a train was waiting for her, and we have the records showing it departed and made it to the Capitol."

It takes several attempts for Peeta to be able to speak, but when he does, there is only one question, "Who turned her in?" Katniss hadn't told anyone about her dreams, she'd barely told him, and he knew that her mother wouldn't have noticed. Even if she had, Mrs. Everdeen would not betray one of her own daughters. Someone must have figured it out, and he wants to know who.

"We aren't sure son, but I do know that in the report it mentions some kind of proof against her. That's why it happened so suddenly, and the Peacekeepers were so prepared."

The younger Mellark is completely thrown. How could someone have gotten proof against her? What tangible proof is there of her dreams? Maybe they had noticed her symptoms? He rests his elbows on the table, and puts his face in his hands, refusing to let his father see further weakness in him.

"Peeta, this is just the beginning. We'll find out more, if that's what you want. We'll start in the Capitol next." He nods, still keeping his face hidden. They have to keep going. No one knows where the testing center is, no one knows what sorts of 'games' the children are put through, or exactly how one is determined to be a threat. Peeta believes it is time to discover these secrets.

"Yes Father, I want to know more. As much as you can find out, but please, more than anything I want to know who reported her."

The Duke sees the fury clouding his son's eyes and knows beyond a doubt his son will take retribution against the person responsible for Katniss being taken away from him. His jaw is clenched and his hands are mottled red from grasping each other tightly.

"Peeta, I'll do what I can to get the information for you, but you know you can't take any action against whoever it was that turned in the evidence." He clears his throat, trying in vain to sound as sincere as he can, "They were only doing their duty as a citizen of Panem, as is the King's wish."

"I know Father, but I still want to know who it was and what evidence they used, and how they came by it." Then, he stands abruptly, realizing he can't stay cooped up inside a moment longer, "Please excuse me, I believe I'll spend some time outside, maybe go for a walk." The Duke doesn't have time to respond as his son sprints from the room.

The heir takes measured steps through the Keep, coming to a side door usually reserved for servants, and slips outside, making his way as far away from the oppressive stone building as he can. He hates it there more now than he ever had before, and he knows it is because he no longer has the summers to look forward to. Without Katniss, there is no reason for him to leave this place.

He is still so angry, and he can't stop thinking about someone using this 'evidence' to get Katniss taken away from her home and family, everything she'd ever known and loved. She must have been terrified that they would hurt her sister, and that's why she went with them so willingly. He is afraid to think of how she was treated once she was away from anyone who'd ever known her. He walks around the grounds for hours, trying to exhaust himself, but the intensity of his rage only grows, suffocating him. Someone knows what happened. Someone is responsible.

A few days later he nearly destroys his room. He can't find the last painting he had done of Katniss. It is his favorite, because she'd actually been smiling at him, and he'd gotten her eyes just right, and he knows he'll never see them again and he just has to find that painting! He tears apart nearly every piece of furniture, sending chairs, followed by his end table, flying through the air to splinter against the wall.

Hearing the commotion Boggs comes in, gun drawn and ready to defend his charge. He surveys the damage and spies Peeta collapsed on the floor, shaking with exhaustion and frustration. He calmly helps the boy search the room, once he admits he is looking for his pictures of Katniss. A maid had moved them all into his sketch book, which he keeps under his mattress.

As Peeta carefully extracts his paintings, he smoothes them out, and vows to draw Katniss from memory and paint her, over and over again, before he forgets her. Boggs comes to his side, "I think we can find a better way to channel your energy, boy." Then he turns on his booted heal, and strides from the room, calling over his shoulder, "Meet me in the main hall in the morning, right after breakfast."

The next morning, Peeta follows Boggs' orders, mainly out of curiosity, and learns he has arranged for him to start training with some of the boys from the area, who are in the Peacekeeper program. Each district has their own program, where young boys can sign up and get special combat and strength training, and once they come of age, they can go on to District Two to complete their training as a Peacekeeper, stay in their own district to become a guard for their Duke, or relinquish their seat at either camp and find another means of work.

Both the Duke and his personal guard agree Peeta is becoming destructive and his moods are erratic, and they reason that some time with other boys, where he can let loose some of his frustrations, will be good for him, and his furniture. There, he will learn strength and endurance, he will wrestle and practice hand-to-hand. The Duchess isn't fond of the idea, but her opinions are outweighed by the notion that it will be good if Peeta is capable of defending himself.

On the first day, Peeta finds the physical violence abhorrent. After they finish their run, and he completes his strength training, he is selected for the first wrestling match. A tall boy with red hair is his opponent, and thoroughly trounces him. As he pins him down, he mocks him "You'll never protect anyone like that."

That sentence serves to drive him on in the rest of his training. He finds he has fast reflexes, and focuses on building lean muscle, which he does quickly. Soon, he is keeping up with most of the boys in his group. He is turning out to be quite a broad shouldered young man, much like his father, and he knows if he continues the training, he will become stronger. Maybe strong enough to save someone one day, like he had wanted to do for Katniss.

The winter turns to spring, and spring to summer. This is the first summer in nearly ten years that Peeta has spent at the Keep. He hates it, and throws himself into his training and studies, working hard from sunrise to sunset. Realizing he can put it off no longer, he begins making monthly trips to the Everdeen home, ensuring they are taken care of. He can offer nothing more than that.

Not until his father tells him he's finally heard back on another piece of information. The possible location of the testing facility is underneath the King's Citadel. It is rumored that all kinds of research is done there, from medical treatments to defense mechanisms. It certainly makes sense to Peeta that they would take suspected elementals there, where they can keep them close and they have no chance of escaping.

"We can't be sure," his father reminds him, "but we think it is a strong possibility that this is where they are all taken."

Peeta has been waiting a long time for this, he is nearing sixteen now, and it has been over a year since he's seen Katniss. He still dreams of her nearly every night. Sometimes she still calls for him to save her while she is lost in the forest, and he's stumbling through a thick fog and can't find her. Other nights, she walks away from him, and no matter how he begs her, she never turns around to say goodbye. He still has all of her letters, and all of the sketches and paintings he's made of her. Once, he tries to draw her as he thinks she might look today, but he barely gets the first lines done before he stops, and turns the page, trying to forget the very real fact he'll never actually know what she would have looked like.

"Okay, then how do we find out for sure?"

Scratching the back of his neck, a trait he passed on to his son, the Duke sighs, "I'm not sure, Peeta. It's a difficult thing, finding anyone that is willing to talk about this. You know, not even the families are allowed to know anything about the children that are reaped, once they board that train."

Peeta does know that. He doesn't understand why the King wants to keep it all so hidden, but he is smart enough to know there has to be a reason. He isn't giving up, he's waited so long already, he'll do whatever it takes to know more.

"Okay, well maybe we should go there? See who we can convince in person?"

The Duke looks at him sharply, "Surely I did not hear you correctly? We cannot go to the Capitol."

Peeta squares his shoulders, and schools his face into a look of thought, "I think, that if we really want to know more, this is our best bet. If we look around ourselves, we might be able to find someone willing to talk directly to us, instead of using these informants that honestly, I'm beginning to wonder about their accuracy and dedication."

A loud sigh is his answer, "You're right, Peeta, you make good points. If we are there, we can be the judge of what we find out. Not to mention, it may go a little faster."

"Right. Now, the only problem is when and how do we get there. How long will it take to arrange transport and when do you think would be the best time to go?"

The Duke regards his son carefully, listening to him as he planned out this subterfuge, and told him in a subdued voice, "You'll make an excellent Duke one day, Peeta, no one will be able to outmaneuver you."

Peeta wants to take that as a compliment, but because of the sadness he sees around his eyes, he knows his father doesn't mean it as one.

His father changes the subject back to one of Peeta's interest, "King Snow throws an annual Yule Ball. You've never gone before, because you have been too young, and you were also spoken for. As you are still a young man, both your Mother and I will be escorting you there."

It isn't often anymore that Peeta is shocked, he makes it a point to know what goes on around him, but news of this Yule Ball completely blind-sides him. Partly because he's never heard of it, and partly because he is apparently expected to go because he is no longer betrothed.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements, and we will leave by mid-December."

The time frame leaves Peeta reeling for the remainder of the day, as it is the time when Katniss was taken last year. He is in a daze, reliving those last few moments he had with her, before she was gone. He is subdued at dinner with his family, not bothering to give more than a 'yes', 'no' or grunt as a response, and completely refuses initiating any conversation.

"I've had it with this nonsense, Peeta!" his mother's nasal shriek shatters his introverted thinking, "I know you're still moping over that girl being reaped, but she was dangerous! She had to be taken. You're better off this way."

She shakes her head in irritation before continuing, "Now, you've got a real opportunity in front of you, and I will not see you waste it! There are going to be a lot of eligible girls at this Ball, and you are to make the most of your time with them."

"What?" Peeta asks, his voice gravelly from lack of use.

She sighs dramatically, as if she's speaking to a five year old, "I said that you need to get over that girl, she was never good enough for you anyway, and you need to grasp this opportunity with both hands. Your family is counting on you to make a good match."

"I see," Peeta says in a well-modulated tone, completely covering his incredulity at his mother's statements, "and when you say a 'good match' you mean a lucrative one or a happy one?"

"Peeta, don't-" his father tries to cut in, but Peeta shakes his head, stopping him.

"I mean a lucrative one! This is the poorest district of them all, and with your father constantly giving money away, we barely have enough to keep us going. You have to think of your family."

"I am thinking of my family. I'm thinking of my family that was taken away from me by some faceless misguided idiot that thought she was actually dangerous! She was my best friend, we were going to be married! How can you speak of her this way?" he finishes on a yell.

His mother's face flushes from her cheeks down to her neck, and she rises out of her chair in an instant, "You will not talk to your Mother this way. You are my son and you will do as I say, and I order you to forget that girl! You will go to this Ball, you will meet a nice girl from a good family there, and you will try and woo her."

Peeta laughs, "No Mother, I will not. I need answers before I can or will accept her fate. I have to know what happened to Katniss!"

She jerks back, and then with narrowed eyes she spits out, "You need answers? Then take this, I am the one who had her sent away, Peeta."

He can't answer, he can't move and he can't think. His own mother turned Katniss in? She made it known she hadn't liked her, but she never likes anyone. He never thought she'd be malicious to her, but as she stands there, chest heaving, he sees the cruelty in her eyes and he knows it's true.

"But-but the evidence?" he stammers. "They said that there was some kind of evidence, and that's why they were so prepared to take her right away. What evidence could you have possibly had?"

His father, who has remained silent until now, says in a booming voice, "It doesn't matter now, Peeta. You've got your answer. Let's move on with what we need." He has his son by the arm and pulls him up and away from the table, while Peeta follows along numbly.

He nearly has it worked out before she shouts after him, "It was those letters Peeta! You shouldn't have kept them."

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

It was his fault. If he'd just destroyed the letters, she wouldn't have found them, she wouldn't have turned Katniss in and she'd still be alive and well and he could still see her. His father is practically dragging him away, because Peeta can't function now that he knows it really is his fault.

The Duchess chases after them, she's followed them right up the stairs leading to his room. "The best part about all of this is, that worthless girl will have thought you turned her in. You were the only one she told, right?"

Peeta lunges at his Mother before she can finish gloating, but his father keeps a firm hold on him, pulling him back. "How could you? Why would you do that to her?" he screams, trying to tear away from his father's grasp, "She never did anything to hurt anyone! There was no reason to send her there!"

"She would have, they all would have! That's what they do, they make you think they aren't dangerous, and then they destroy everything. I did it to keep you safe!"

He shakes his head, as tears cut a path down his face, "No you didn't," he groans, "you did it because you hated her and wanted her gone. Well, you've gotten your way Mother, but don't think you won't pay for what you've done."

That night, Peeta holds his paintings of Katniss, and whispers to her smiling face brokenly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Katniss" over and over. He promises her he will go to the Capitol and find out the rest of what was done to her, all because of him.

**Katniss**

When she and Prim are walking home from school, and see that there are Peacekeepers waiting, she knows exactly what has happened. She has been found out. Katniss squeezes Prim's hand, and tells her everything will be alright, because there is nothing else she can do. She reminds her that they have friends in the Mellark family if they need them. She knows her family can survive on the money they have, and her mother has begun seeing some patients as a midwife again, so there is a small income. She calmly tells them goodbye, and that she'll be fine. She leaves them sobbing on their front steps.

They march her to the train without saying anything, and she doesn't know how she makes it there without falling, as her legs are shaking so badly. Once she is on the train, she sees a new team of Peacekeepers, ones she's never met before.

They were not as kind as the ones from District Twelve. When she asks why they are taking her, they say they had proof from someone. Her heart stutters and stops for a moment, before she forces down a ragged breath, and feels it begin its hastened thudding in her chest again. The only person she has told is Peeta. How can they have any evidence against her? Surely Peeta wouldn't tell anyone?

She is forced back into the present as they tell her they are taking her to the Capitol, and that she'll be lucky if the first round of 'testing' kills her.

They are right.

Upon her arrival, they put a hood over her head, and drag her between them, before tossing her headlong into her cell. After that, they leave her alone, to fester in her own fear for the night.

The next morning her testing begins. They take her to a room that smells strongly of antiseptic, maybe bleach. She sees a bed that has straps for her waist, legs and arms. Next to the bed is a stainless steel tray that is covered with an assortment of syringes filled with colorful liquids, wickedly curved blades and something that looks like a thick pen.

Her guards strap her down harshly, and leave her. The room is silent except for her own escalating breathing. She tries to look around her surroundings, but there are just four walls and one door. There is one wall with what looks like two-way glass that she can see her reflection in clearly, and she also sees a camera in the corner of the ceiling. Apparently they like to record their subject's reactions to torture. The straps bite into her skin as she tries to break free, but they are strong and tight, so she decides to save her strength. Maybe an opportunity to escape will present itself.

When the 'doctor' comes in, he asks her questions about her dreams. She refuses to answer, swearing to herself that she won't speak to them at all. He is the first one to hit her, right across her face, and she can feel her hot blood dripping down her face. He keeps at it, and then gives her a shot that burns right through her veins. She can't stop talking after that, no matter how she tries to stop herself.

She tells him all about Peeta, how he never loses faith in her. She talks of kind and gentle Prim, and of how she misses the mother they used to have, and even her father and his death. The doctor threatens that if she doesn't tell him what he wants to know, he'll have these people hurt, too.

She knows he can't hurt Peeta, because the Duke will protect him, and her father is already gone. She is worried about Prim though, and ends up telling him all about her dreams. He uses the thick pen to shock her when he thought she might be getting tired, the places he chooses to shock her, and the voltage both work to keep her conscious. He thanks her for telling him all of her secrets when they're done days later.

They cut her hair and never let her shower. She gets one bowl of cold porridge a day, and within a few days her clothes don't fit right. She is tired and thirsty all the time. She knows what they are going to do to her, she wishes they'd just get on with it.

That is when the real games begin. They put her in life threatening situations, involving each element, to see if she can save her own life, by using that element. At least, that's what the man in the white coat tells her.

First up is water. They put her in a small tank, it stretches from floor to ceiling, and is all plastic or glass walls. They are just on the other side of it, three men, all in white lab coats with face masks on, and they have a crystal clear view of her. They fill the tank with water slowly, it laps at her ankles, then knees, her waist and up to her chest. She is forced to swim, and she does, for what seems like hours before she almost gives up and lets herself slip under. The tank is drained, and she is allowed a few hours rest before they start again. This time tying her to a chair, arms behind her back, and dunking her head in a tub of water. They hold her under, no matter how she fights, until her lungs are on fire. Then they pull her up and she has to force herself to breathe in and out, seeing dark spots slowly fade from her vision. Then they try dunking her in freezing water, and she thinks she passes out, because the next thing she remembers she is in her cell again.

Earth is second, and it is pretty straightforward, so her captors say. They put her in what might be the same tank, and slowly let dirt fill it from a hole in the ceiling. She realizes she is going to be buried alive. She tries to climb on top of it as it falls, but her feet keep getting stuck, and then she isn't able to pull herself out. It is at her neck now, as she tries to claw her way up, and she is coughing through mouthfuls of pasty mud when they vacuum it away.

The third test, is for air, and Katniss has no idea how they will try and determine if she has power over it. She finds out soon enough, as she is back in the tank, gasping, because they have sucked all the oxygen out. She flounders, falling to her side, trying desperately to heave in a breath. Flashes of her father's face as he lay dying force her into a frenzy and she nearly asphyxiates herself. They actually have to break the tank to pull her out in time, and she remembers they put a mask over her face, telling her to breathe. She can't figure out why they are saving her right after they tried to kill her.

The final test is fire, and they detail this test out for her, as it is her last, but most extensive due to her dreams. It will start with a simple little burn. After that they keep turning up the heat on the iron until she does burn. They will need to see how badly she gets burned, and how long it takes her to heal it, if she is able to.

For this test, she is back on the table, strapped down, and she has on all kinds of monitors on her chest and her fingers. She stares at the white ceiling with fluorescent lights, tuning out everything around her. She thinks of Peeta, and what he might be doing. Hopefully he doesn't know she's been taken yet. She wants him to go on without knowing that as long as he possible.

She feels a pressure on the inside of her arm, and then a tingling sensation, almost like pins and needles, only not quite as unpleasant. A doctor calls out, "Positive reaction." She guesses that means something bad, because they keep turning up the heat afterwards.

It is strange, because as the white hot iron comes closer to her, she feels its heat against her skin, and she fully anticipates it scorching her, but it never does. They turn it up as high as it can go, but it still doesn't leave a burn.

That is when they decide to try an open flame, one of the doctors tells her in his excitement. They move the table into an upright position, and her hard plastic straps are changed out for unmovable metal cuffs that sink into her skin, leaving bloody imprints. One man, in a heat protective suit holds out what looks like a hose, except it has a small flame coming out of it. The man approaches her cautiously, like he thinks she can somehow get free and devour him.

She hears a click, and then hissing sound, and closes her eyes when the heat rolls over her skin. The fire doesn't harm her. Her clothes burn up though, and she feels completely exposed and vulnerable in her nakedness, but the testing doesn't stop.

They continue to starve her, and they beat her regularly, threatening her sister, mother and even Peeta as well. Katniss has been there for over two weeks now, if the bloody scratches she made on the wall are right. She is surprised to still be alive. She should have burned up by now.

It is true, elementals have control over the element they have an affinity with, and hers is fire. She never tries to control it though, the urge is gone, and she is sure that is because she is so weak at this point. She is probably going to starve, and the thought makes her laugh. She finds it funny that if she had not been so afraid of her abilities at home, maybe she could have learned enough about her them to use it to get away now. But, it's no use hoping for something out of her reach, now.

Today is different, when they put her on the table. They always start with trying to burn her, and today it works. She feels the stinging pain of the burn, and the throbbing ache that follows. The testing stops there. "Negative reaction" she hears for the first time.

She is taken back to her cell. This is what they had been waiting for, then. They want to see how weak she has to get before she can be burned. It is her last thought before she passes out in her cell again.

Hours later, maybe minutes, she wakes to someone lifting her up. "Quiet girl," he commands her. She doesn't argue, and can't talk even if she wanted to. Her tongue is think and leathery in her mouth and her limbs have a strange weightlessness to them.

It is dark, and she smells an acrid smoke, but she doesn't see any fire. The man carries her like she is an infant, and confidently makes his way through the maze of halls quickly, until he meets someone else at the base of a staircase she's never seen before. He passes her off without a word, and disappears. This second man throws her over his shoulder, and bolts up the stairs, away from the darkness.

"It'll be alright now, little girl on fire."

A/N This was for Day Two of Prompts in Panem: "Marigold" for Cruelty

So, the first chapter I had someone who read through it and made notes for me, which was awesome! The rest of it all is sadly on my own. So, any mistakes at all are totally all me. I hope you enjoyed it, so far. I have finished up through part five, still needing to go through and edit. I plan on writing my hands off to get part six and seven done asap. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The Yule Ball is nearly here, and Peeta is more determined than ever to get the answers he craves. He hasn't spoken to his Mother in the many weeks since she confessed to being the reason Katniss was taken away. His father has tried to reason with him, stating over and over again that once his Mother found the information, she had been obligated to turn it over. It didn't matter to Peeta though. He argued back she had no right to go through his letters from Katniss, and reiterated that she had only been a fourteen year old girl, who would never hurt anyone.

The guilt Peeta feels for leaving those letters in a place where his mother could find them and sue them against her is eating at him slowly. Not only that, but she alluded Katniss was made aware it was the letters she sent him that caused her to be taken. If that is true, did she spend her last minutes of life thinking he had betrayed her? He cannot believe that, and he knows Katniss wouldn't have believed it either. It is unthinkable.

Sometimes, Peeta doesn't feel like any of this is real at all, like it is a horrible dream he will wake from, and he'll be in the summer cottage with his friend again.

Before they leave to go to the Capitol, his Father advises him to keep his interactions with anyone there as vague as possible, at least at first. He wants him to be cautious, they can't let the wrong people find out that they are looking for information on what is done to elementals. The Duke promises to scout for information as well, but Peeta feels it will ultimately fall to himself to uncover whatever secrets the King has about the elementals.

Arriving at the Capitol, Peeta is astounded at what he sees. It is sleek and futuristic looking, with buildings that had curved edges and nearly touched the sky. The streets are paved with a grey material, that is smooth and hard, so unlike the dirt roads they had back home. Everything here shines, the glare nearly making his eyes water. Even the people are overly vibrant. They come in all different colors, literally. Their hair is dyed and some even change their eye color. They all have a sort of plummy way of talking, sounding very lofty and soft. He decides he doesn't like it. It is too impersonal, too far removed from the world he finds so beautiful.

They, as well as all the other noble families, are to be guests in the King's own home, and upon their arrival are greeted by servants, called Avoxes. These are not people born into service, but people who are traitors to the Crown. They all have their tongues cut out, some have other parts removed, like the eyes. They all have short, bright red hair, and wear pristine white uniforms. In the King's domain, you are never to acknowledge an Avox, unless you're giving them an order. Peeta realizes what's been done to these people is sadistic, and it makes him worry if the King could order something like this, what would he do to someone he thought of as dangerous?

The Mellark family is shown into the guest wing, where there were already many other noble families from other districts present. Peeta has never met any of the other families, outside of his own district, and as he passes anyone in the hall he finds himself wondering if any of them can help him.

Their family suite has one communal living area, filled with electronics none of them really know how to use. His parents will share the master bedroom and bath, across from his own room, which is smaller but affords him the privacy and distance he wants. He starts to unpack, but one of the Avoxes hurries forward to take care of it. A wave of anxiety sweeps over him, and he becomes jittery with nerves. This is it, he thinks. This is his chance to make some headway, and he can't ruin this. He decides it would be best to go and make an appearance with the other families, and maybe see if anyone is willing to talk. There is no reason to wait.

He leaves their chambers without telling anyone where he can be found, and follows their hallway down a few rooms before finding the corridor that leads him back to the main hall. As he descends the steps, he was surprised by the clothing of so many of these people. They are clearly not from the Capitol themselves, as their attire is not so frivolous, but they still have a richer look than he does himself, and are not nearly as modest. The men all wear shirts that open, showing their chests, and the women have dresses with scooping backs that show more skin than cover. All of the clothing is tailored to show off either curves or muscles.

He decides to try and join a group of teens that look about his age. He is sixteen now, and while not tall by any means, he stands out thanks to his friendly demeanor and harmless smile. The first person he approaches is another boy, he is tall and muscular, and looks to be about eighteen, and he is surrounded by several others. He walks up boldly, and introduces himself while holding out his hand in greeting, "Peeta Mellark, District Twelve." He knows that the Mellark name carries weight here, everyone should know the families of the current Dukes.

The boy narrows his eyes, weighing his possible worth, "You can call me Cato, from District Two" he gestures to his right, "this is Marvel, Clove and Glimmer" he points to the two girls with them. Glimmer is tall, very blonde, and quite curvaceous. Clove is smaller, with dark hair and an uneasy look to her eyes that makes Peeta's skin crawl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Peeta nods in greeting, and shoves his hands in his pockets to stop anyone from seeing them shake.

Glimmer raises a shaped eyebrow, looking him over, "I don't believe I've ever seen you here before, Peeta."

He grins disarmingly, "No, you wouldn't have, it's my first time here."

Her pale blue eyes brighten, "Oh, you're a virgin!" The others laugh lightly, except for Clove who rolls her eyes and glances around the room.

Peeta frowns in confusion, "Pardon?" He can't have heard right, could he? Besides, he is only sixteen, of course he's never…done that.

Marvel explains as the laughter dies down, "She means you've never been here to experience the Capitol before."

Peeta smiles widely, doing his best to go along with their joking, "No, I definitely have not experienced this before, or anything like it." His hopes of getting any information from these people is dwindling, they seem too vain and narcissistic to be of any use. Still, he stays with them, hoping to pick up on something that might help him.

He learns that both of these boys are to inherit, just like he is, and the girls with them are their fiancées, though that does not stop either of them from commenting on other women. Marvel even approaches another, but when he returns red faced, Cato thumps him on the back and says, "Better luck with someone your own age next time!"

Astounded at their behavior, Peeta can't help but compare this to the world where Katniss is still alive, which he thinks of often. She'd be fifteen still, as her birthday isn't until May, but he knew she'd be more beautiful than these girls. Her hair would probably be in some style of braid, maybe pinned up, and she'd be in a dark green gown. He would hardly be able to leave her side, let alone notice anyone else. She would share a look with him whenever someone said or did something outrageous, and there would be laughter in her eyes.

But, she isn't here, he's alone and he's only trying to learn about her last few days.

Grief seeps into him, a sticky darkness he can't seem to shake, and he knows if he doesn't get away from these people, they'll see, and all of his work will be for nothing. "Excuse me," he says in an almost toneless voice, "I've got to go and check in with my family. You know how they can be." He tries to shrug his shoulders, as if there's nothing he can do, but he's afraid it doesn't go over well. Clove watches him, like she knows he's lying, but Cato laughs raucously, "Yeah, get outta here then, we don't need that coming down here."

Peeta smiles wanly, but then turns and heads straight for the stairs, practically running to get away from everyone. He has to get to his room. He brought some sketches of her with him, and he knows that's the only thing that can calm him down.

In his rush, he doesn't see the pair of sea-green eyes appraising him from across the room.

When he is alone, he repeats that he is doing this for Katniss. It is the last thing that he can do. He will find out what happened to her, he will find out who was involved. He will find out why this had to happen. He has to.

Later that evening, after he has calmed himself, Peeta heads back down again. He looks for the group he was with earlier, but another man steps in front of him.

"Peeta Mellark?"

The man looks like he may have been chiseled from marble. He's tall and extremely well built, has coppery hair that is tousled just so, with a dimpled grin.

"Yes?" he says uncertainly, as he has no idea how this man could possibly know him.

"Finnick Odair," the man says, and holds his hand out to meet formally. Peeta responds automatically, and Finnick winks at him, "I see they've got you trained well."

That is not what he expected him to say, "What?" Did he mean by trained well? By whom? His parents?

"I just mean society, they have you trained to act just like they want you to, in order to uphold the role you've been born into."

He frowns at this man, who has to be at least ten years older than him, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I'm counting on that. I just wanted to meet you, at least once and see if you're truly as trustworthy as I've been led to belive. I think we might have a mutual friend."

Peeta has no idea how that could be possible, he doesn't have friends outside of District Twelve, but he doesn't say that. "If you say so, Mr. Odair."

"Well you're easy, aren't you? Ah well, if that's the case, maybe we'd better wait a few years."

That gets his full attention, and Peeta snaps his attention back to him, his eyes hard, "Who is 'we' and what are you waiting for?"

Finnick looks him over again, walking around him in a slow circle, sizing him up like he would an opponent he was preparing to fight. "Don't you worry about any of that, not now at least. Focus instead, on the 'why'. You've already got the where and when."

Peeta watches the man, Finnick, walk away completely confused, but positive that something important has just happened. He just has to figure it out.

For the first time in a long time, he feels a little bubble of excitement, and hope. That night, when his dreams come, they are different. Instead of dreaming of Katniss walking away from him and never being able to catch her, he sees her, sitting up in a tree.

_She reaches down for him, "Peeta, come sit up here with me."_

_His dream-self grasps her hand, and she helps pull him up next to her, just like they used to do when they were little. _

"_Katniss, where have you been? I've been looking for you, and calling your name. Why didn't you come back?"_

_She smiles at him, "I've been hiding Peeta. We have to be quiet, or they'll find us."_

_Peeta nods, because he definitely does not want anyone to find them, ever again. Instead of talking, he wraps his arm around her, and she leans into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. They stay like that, in the tree, surrounded by dark green leaves, and watch the sunrise together. _

In the morning, when he wakes, it is with the sun and not partway through the night. For the first time in years he slept through the entire night. He feels rested, hopeful and hungry.

He is now positive that Finnick was speaking of Katniss' abduction. He confirmed that she had been brought to the dungeons, under the building he is standing in. If that is true, then it means he knows the where and when. He also told him to focus on the 'why'. Why was Katniss taken? Why were any of the children taken? It seems as good a place to start as any.

He knows, with every fiber of his being, that this is what he meant. Peeta is meant to find out the truth about why people like Katniss are taken. He no longer believes it is because they are dangerous. Anyone can be dangerous, it doesn't take an affinity with an element to suddenly become something to be afraid of.

No, there has to be some other reason King Snow has for taking them all and locking them away in a dungeon, and then torturing them. It isn't to protect the citizens of Panem.

Peeta makes it his goal to find out why, exactly, Snow finds the Elementals so dangerous.

After nearly a week of striking up conversations with everyone he can, Peeta has nothing new to go on. He's endured dinners and conversations rampant with gossip and blatant flirting. Nothing. He is beyond frustrated, after finding out so much right away. He tugs on his hair as he paces in his room. There has to be someone he is overlooking. Someone he hasn't talked to, someone that blends in.

Or maybe, just someone that hasn't taken the time to talk to him.

Clove, Cato's betrothed, comes to mind. He grimaces, thinking how impossible it will be to get anything out of her. She hates him, and he thought she probably doesn't care for anyone around her, except for maybe Cato.

He knows it won't be easy, but he has to try. The Ball is only a day away, and everyone will depart soon after, so he doesn't have much time left.

That evening, as all the guests mingle together, Peeta watches Clove. She never leaves Cato's side, and for most of the evening he keeps his arm over her shoulders. He has no idea how he to get her alone long enough to ask her what he needs to, or how to ask it without making her suspicious of his motives. The last thing he needs is someone reporting him for trying to find information on elementals.

His opportunity comes at dinner, the seat next to her is left open, and he sits down before he can lose his nerve change. Peeta smiles politely at Clove, but her eyes shift away from his, and he's at a loss as to how to broach the topic without seeming obvious.

A herald enters, announcing the King's entrance, and everyone stands abruptly, Peeta included. He has never seen the King in person before, and he is bothered by his resemblance to a grandfatherly figure, while his actions speak of his violent nature. Thinking about what deplorable acts this man had ordered carried out on hundreds, maybe thousands, of people makes him shudder. He has to get to the bottom of this, maybe he can stop it from happening to someone else.

"My esteemed guests," King Snow begins, "I am honored that you have graced my home with your presence this year, to help us celebrate Yule. It is a time to come together, and rejoice in another prosperous year for Panem." He pauses here, and everyone around Peeta begins applauding, murmuring their approval at such a lavish party. When he raises his hands, the room again falls silent, "As you may know, we will be on a strict schedule for tomorrow. Anyone that arrives in the ballroom after the doors have closed will not be allowed admittance. Anyone who arrives with an unregistered guest will not be allowed admittance. Finally, anyone who causes a disturbance among my other guests will be asked to leave, and escorted to their rooms." There is another pause here while he looks about the dining hall, his hooded eyes darting from guest to guest, like he's checking to make sure he has their full attention. "Now, please enjoy your dinner, and we will see you all tomorrow evening."

Peeta lets out a deep breath as he watches the King disappear back through the double doors he came in.

Clove hears him and lets out a grating laugh, "I forgot, you've never seen him before, have you?"

Peeta, startled that he is so obvious in his fear induced awe chuckles, "Yeah he's definitely got a commanding presence, doesn't he?"

She looks at him sharply, "Commanding is right, but he's so obvious about it, I'd hardly call it a compliment."

Peeta leans back in his chair, watching Clove whose pursed lips and pinched features make him think she might be angry for some reason. He decides to feed her ego a little, and see if that gets him anywhere with her, "As you say, I've never seen him before, so maybe my opinion shouldn't count for as much as yours. What would you say to describe him?"

Her back straightens instantly, and she meets his gaze head on, "I would say he shouldn't let everyone know how much he craves control. It is a weakness." And the way she says it, slowly and with an emphasis on 'weakness' gives him chills, but he smirks at her, and tries to downplay his reaction.

"Control? Why would he need to worry about that? Look around here, anyone who steps out of line is dealt with quickly."

"Be careful Peeta," she chides with a mocking frown, "Snow doesn't like it when things are out of his control, because it means he doesn't have power over it. Just remember what happened to your fiancée."

He grasps the arm of his chair tightly when the word passes her lips, and though she whispered it, the sound feels daggers in his chest, ripping him open anew. "You know what happened to her?"

She feigns disinterest, and calmly plucks up her glass of wine and takes a long pull from it. Her breath is sweetened by it when she answers him, "All of the families were told she was reaped; that means you no longer have a marriage contract in effect, and that is of some consequence to us."

But Peeta knows she's only bringing that up to try and throw him off, he can see it in the way her pulse thrums along her jaw, and because she won't meet his eye again. "But that's not what you meant, is it? You know more than that."

Her face is stony, and she looks as though she would like to rake her nails across his face, but he pushes just a little harder, "You know more about what happened to her. I can see you do. How?"

She huffs, and he can feel the hostility rolling off of her, "I know because my brother was reaped, and I followed him here, three years ago. He was put through the testing, he was not an elemental. Do you know what they do to them, if they survive all the testing, and are cleared of suspicion?"

Peeta feels his stomach drop, the blood in his veins has turned to ice, and he can't move. If he moves right now, he'll break. He's been holding onto the hope, all this time, that maybe Katniss hadn't been an elemental. Maybe they sent her off somewhere, so she couldn't tell anyone about what she'd gone through. Now, he was about to learn if it was a possibility.

"They burn them alive."

He doesn't know how he makes it back to his room that night, but he knows he excused himself from the table once he understood what she was telling him.

Burned alive?

No. He refuses to accept that. Katniss had not been burned alive. Especially not if her dreams had been true, right? She was dreaming of walking through fire and coming out just fine! That had to mean she had an affinity for fire, and that meant fire couldn't hurt her, doesn't it? He thinks it does, but he if he's honest with himself, he doesn't know. He's heard stories of the elementals using their abilities, and he knows those gifted with water could stay under it for hours, and never have to come up for air. Does fire work the same way?

He lays back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about Katniss' screams of pain when there was a light knock on his door. He doesn't make a sound, hoping whoever it was would just leave. They do the opposite, and let themselves into his room.

"Hello Peeta, it's so nice to see you again."

Peeta sits up on his elbows, and then lets his head roll back, "What do you want now Finnick?"

The noble from District Four starts to wander around his room, looking at paintings and knick knacks casually, "I thought you looked like you could use a pick me up after that talk with Clove." He turns around and grins, "She's quite blunt, isn't she?"

"Get out!" he rasps.

"I will Peeta, I will. But first, you have to listen to me, and I mean actually listen. Did you figure out the 'why'?"

"Not now, just leave me be. We can talk another time."

"No, we'll talk now, there may not ever be another time. If you want to know anything else, start answering me."

"Fine! Yes! I figured out why. He craves control because that means he has power. Which means, this whole thing, the Games and the reapings aren't for our safety, or because anyone is dangerous. It's all because he is actually afraid of them, because he can't control them!" His rant propelled him to his feet and he has Finnick's shirt collar in his fists when he finishes.

Finnick gently pushes his hands away, "Good, that's very good Peeta."

The younger of the two feels a burning in his eyes, and his breathing is already in gasps. Katniss died because that old man was afraid of her, and what she might do. That reality makes Peeta want to leap off the roof of this place and be done with this world entirely. There isn't anything left in it he wants, anyway.

"So, Peeta, have you heard of District Thirteen?"

Peeta took sleeping pills that night, for the first time. His dreams come on strongly, but again, they are pleasant.

"_Hello Peeta, I've been waiting here for you."_

_They are back at their lake, and she is swimming on her back, taking slow lazy strokes. _

"_Katniss, I've missed you so much." She smiles at him, and he splashes through the water to meet her, making her giggle as she finds her footing. _

"_I wasn't sure you'd come, I thought you might be too afraid." She wraps her arms around him when he reaches her, and he does the same. Her voice sounds different, and her face is a little blurry, but he can tell it's still his Katniss. _

"_If I had known you were waiting for me, I wouldn't have taken so long. I just didn't know where to look for you." _

_She stands back to look at him, and tugs her braid around in front of her, playing with the end of it, "Will you come with me?"_

_He doesn't hesitate, "Of course."_

_She takes his hand, and the pulls him deeper into the water, until they're both swimming, further into the cool, clear depths._

In the morning, the Mellark family begins preparations for the Yule Ball, and all the Duchess can talk about his how he should spend his time looking for a girl to spend time with. After all, he's sixteen now, it's time to settle these things.

He has no intention of doing that. Ever.

Katniss is more real to him now than she has been since she was taken. His mind is a flurry of hope and more questions.

The day passes quickly, and he is dressed in a sleek charcoal suit, with gold metallic accents and trim. They slick his hair back and spritz him with cologne, which he's never worn before in his life. It makes his nose itch and eyes water. He can't help but think how Katniss would hate it.

When they make their way to the ball room, they are well within the set time limits, and are allowed inside. Music is playing, there are Avoxes everywhere carrying trays of bubbling drinks and colorful foods. He knows he has to keep up appearances, so he tries the foods, he drinks a few of the drinks, but shies away from any dancing. He is not the best dancer, even back home, and he doesn't know any of these Capitol dances anyway.

He sees Clove with Cato, and nods at them both. Cato responds, but Clove is back to acting like no one else exists. Not far from them, Marvel is with Glimmer, who winks at him. He makes sure to stay far away from them after that.

He looks around the room, and sees how full it is of lavishness, and is outraged by it. How can these people live like this, when their ruler is a tyrant? How can a party with food, drinks and music make them believe he is protecting them?

He is disgusted by what he sees. He feels exploited, because he is a part of this, isn't he? He is just another piece in this game they are all playing, and he is weary of it.

He slips back to his room without anyone even realizing he's left.

On train back home, his mother gives him an earful about how he has shamed the family and offended their King by not enjoying the festivities long enough. She admonishes him, and vows that by this time next year she'll have him engaged to someone whether he likes it or not.

As they arrive at the Keep, one of their messengers calls that the Duke is needed. He and Peeta share a look, and the son follows the father through the heavy oaken doors into his study.

There are reports of attacks in District Eight. They manufacture textiles, and it seems as though the assailants took Peacekeeper uniforms. They could use them to travel between districts, and go unnoticed by many in any of the districts they chose, because the uniforms they wear bear no markings to set them apart.

The strange thing about the thieves, is that they attacked in the middle of a horrible storm, but there is evidence that they set fires. Now, anyone knows that a fire set in the middle of a downpour doesn't last long. These fires were burning long enough and hot enough to melt some of the machinery.

Peeta knows what this means. It means District Thirteen is real. It means they are fighting back. It means they have elementals.

The attacks continue, incrseasing in frequency and in varying districts, over the next six months. They repeatedly hit Districts Ten and Eleven, taking foods. They start damaging the train stations in each district, as well. This means that particular district is unable to send any goods out, or get anything back from the Capitol.

It is May, and Peeta is feeling the absence of Katniss strongly. Her birthday has just passed, and he thought of her constantly now. Summer is nearly here, they should be spending it together. He's laying back on his bed, with a sketchpad propped up on his legs as he is drawing exactly how he wishes he could have spent her birthday when a strange smell gets his attention.

It smells like burning coal. A lot of burning coal.

Peeta rushes to the window, and looks out to see a bright orange blaze in his town, and it is by the train station. He dashes down the stairs, and is outside running towards it, heart in his throat as he tries to think of what he'll say to them when he finds them.

As he gets closer, he sees that he is far from the first person to realize something was wrong, and any rebels that might have been here are long gone. There are dozens of District Twelve citizens there, but there isn't much they can do but try and contain the blaze. It is absolutely devouring a shipment of coal that was meant for the Capitol.

Peeta smiles, realizing they are starting to plan their attacks well, hurting the Capitol more than the district they attack from. When the Peacekeepers arrive, and begin to try and quell the flames, Peeta knows he must play the part of the Duke's son, and tries to organize people into groups to help them.

It is hours before he returns home. His father had arrived a few minutes after he did, and they worked long into the night, stopping the fires and trying to assess damages. There would be plenty of work for them in the morning.

He drags himself into his room, feeling the ache in his muscles as he shuts and leans against the door. He's leaning forward, and his stretching out his back and neck when he realizes he's not alone.

Slowly he stands back up to his full height, and searches his room. There is a slight figure about halfway between him and his window. He can tell they're facing him, but all he can make out is their shadow.

"Is there something I can help you find?" he asks pleasantly, interlocking his hands behind his back. He knows this has to have something to do with the fire, and he doesn't want to seem threatening to whoever this is, he only wants information. Hopefully he can convince them he is on their side.

The shadow takes a small step forward, then halts, and a torch appears in their hand, and they lift it up closer to their face so he can see who they are.

He feels the blood drain from his face when she calls to him, "Peeta?"

This can't be real. Not real. Not real.

"Is this a dream?"

She smiles at him and it's a different smile now. It's wider, and her lips look a little fuller than they used to. Her braid is shorter than he remembered, but she still wears it over her right shoulder. She's a little taller, he thinks in a daze, but not much.

"No Peeta, this isn't a dream. It's real."

A/N This was done for Day 3 Queen Anne's Lace "Fantasy" for Prompts in Panem. No beta, all these awesome errors that are left are all me! I hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know what you think! I'm also over on tumbler if you want to stop by to chat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**Peeta**

He hears himself suck in a gasping breath, "Oh god, Katniss!"

Peeta rushes to her, wrapping his arms around her, "You're alive! Oh god, you're alive, you're alive and you're here."

He's shaking uncontrollably, he might be crying too, but it doesn't matter at all because she's alive. He'd hoped for this. Dreamed of this. He'd tried so hard to believe somehow she was still alive, that she had made it out of there in one piece. He buries his face in her hair, and he can smell the smoke on her, but underneath it is the rich, earthy smell he's missed for so long. Katniss is alive and he's never letting her go again.

It has been a year and a half since he's seen her, so much has changed. He feels her slender arms enfold him, and he notices while she's taller, she is much shorter than he is now. She's rubbing his back, "Peeta, it's alright, I'm okay, see?"  
He nods against her, but he doesn't know why, because no, she is not okay. She was taken away, had awful things done to her, and has now magically reappeared in his room. But, she is alive and he will not argue with her.

He's trying hard not to fall to his knees with relief, "I'm sorry, I just-I need a minute to process this. It never felt real that you were gone."

She continues her ministrations, "That's because I wasn't. I was just staying hidden."

Peeta nods, "You mean with District Thirteen?"

She tenses, "How do you know about that name?" Her voice is lower now, and has a smoky sound to it that he finds more enticing than he should.

"Well, someone told me about it when I was in the Capitol, months ago. That's all." He shrugs awkwardly, not willing to let go of her. "Will you tell me, how are you, uh, what happened to you?"

She pulls back, and he is reluctant to let her out of his arms, but she moves quickly. He realizes she's put the torch out because they're wrapped in darkness again. "I was taken, and I was put through the testing. But, before they could 'terminate' me, I was rescued."

He flinches at the word 'terminate' and crosses his arms over his chest to give him something to do, besides fall apart, "By District Thirteen? The rebels?"

She scowls up at him, "Yes, by District Thirteen."

They stare at each other a moment, waiting for the other to speak when he laughs, "I can't believe this is real. You're really here, and you're…alright?"

Katniss hears the question he's asking, "Yes, I'm here and I'm alright…now. I wasn't. They did some things to me, but it wasn't anything I couldn't recover from. The rebels, they saved me, they healed me and they've trained me." He knows that, even a small admission of what was done to her must cost her pride dearly, so he respects her by not asking any further about it.

"Are you safe now, with them?" this is his new main concern. He wasn't able to keep her safe before, but he will make it his only priority now. Whatever it takes.

She rests her weight on one leg, cocking her hip to one side, and arches an eyebrow at him. It is such a feminine stance, and one he's never seen her do before, that he balks. "Yes, Peeta, I'm fine. Don't worry."

He moves his hands out from his sides, "I can't help but worry, I just got you back."

She looks shocked for a moment, and then sighs a little, "I'm not really back you know. I can't stay here, I mean."

Peeta hadn't thought about this. She can't stay here, she won't be safe. If anyone finds her, she'll either be taken right back to the Capitol or executed on the spot. He doesn't care to find out which.

"What are you even doing here, then? Isn't it dangerous?" the vulnerability in his voice causes Katniss to move closer to him and rub his arm.

"I had some things I needed to do, and I can take care of myself now."

Undeterred, Peeta asks, "What do you mean?" He has to be sure she'll be safe, even if it means she leaves him again. At least this time, he'll know she's alright.

She pauses, and then says so quietly he has to strain to hear her, "I wanted to make sure you were alright, and check on my family if I can." His breath rushes out in a gasp, and his heart clenches in an unfamiliar but welcome way.

Remembering that he can at least give her some reassurance, he blurts out, "Your family, they're fine Katniss. I go and see them once a month, they have everything they need, I promise."

"Good, I knew you would." A pause, "I did have something else I had to do here."

Peeta knows very well what she had to do, but decides to make her feel more at ease by letting her have the control of what information he has, "Did you get it done?"

She laughs, a short and sarcastic sound, "Yes, I got it done."

"How long can you stay?"

He hears her take a deep breath, and knows she's probably about to say that she can't stay, she should go now, but he isn't sure he can stand that. "I know you can't stay long, but, maybe just a little longer?"

"I'm really not sure that I should, Peeta. You may not want to be around me."

He scoffs and frowns, completely disregarding that comment. "Of course you should stay. You just got here."

She steps back, "I'm serious Peeta. You don't' know me, I'm different than I was before. Once you get to know what I'm like now, you might not want me to come back."

He advances on her, "That would never happen. Whatever you've been through, it doesn't matter. You're my best friend."

"No Peeta!" she raises her voice, "This is different! You may not want it to be true, but I've changed. I'm an elemental, and I don't follow the same rules I used to."

He waits to make sure she knows he's heard her, "I said it doesn't matter. I don't care what you are, only that you're Katniss. I don't care that you're helping the rebels. I'm actually not sure it's a bad idea!"

He tries to take her hands in his, but she jerks them back, and his arms stay suspended between them, "Really? You're totally fine with this?"

She lights the torch again, only it isn't a torch. He lets his arms fall as he takes in the view before him. She is actually holding a ball of flame in her hand. It is flowing, with oranges and yellows, eating up the air around it. He can see her face now, in the glow cast by her fire, and she is breathtaking.

"Katniss…" he murmurs "That's incredible."

She glowers back at him, clearly not appreciating his praise, "Oh, this is incredible? You don't think that maybe it's dangerous? That I should try and hide it?"

Peeta knows he should think this is terrifying. He should be calling for the guards to come and take her away. There is an elemental in his room, and everything he has been taught since he can remember is that they are a threat. The problem is, this is Katniss. He knows her, better than anything else in his life, he knows that she won't hurt him. This is the girl that helped him hide and let him paint. She was his first and only kiss. He's spent the last year and a half thinking of what he would say to her if he had another chance.

"No, I don't believe you are dangerous, not to me at least. You should only hide it, if that's what you want. I only want you to be safe and happy, Katniss."

She scrutinizes his face, searching for any sign of deception. "You mean that, don't you?"

He nods, "Every word. Katniss, I am so sorry you were taken. You shouldn't have been. You were not a danger to anyone!"

Katniss flicks her eyes away, as if she's noticed something to the side, "Do you know how I got turned in?"

Peeta's thoughts immediately fly to his mother, and he feels that all too familiar anger clawing its way through him, "Yes." He tries to calm himself, he doesn't want Katniss to see the ways that he's changed, because none of them are positive. He's angry so much of the time now, questioning nearly everything in his life, unsure of what he should believe. He doesn't need to burden Katniss with all of that, but he does owe her the truth.

"It-it was my mother." He shifts from foot to foot, and rubs a hand over his face, "She found the letters. Your letters, I mean, and used them as proof against you."

He's afraid to look at her. Afraid he'll see that she is angry with him, that she'll feel betrayed by him. "I'm so sorry" he chokes out, "I didn't know! I had no idea she would find them, or that she would do that to you!"

Katniss stands so still, he isn't sure she's breathing, "Katniss? Are you-"

"It wasn't you."

"No," he answers quickly, "It was not me. I didn't even know it had happened for weeks."

She starts to tell him something, but gets interrupted by someone climbing in Peeta's window. He moves to pull her behind him, but she darts over to him, "It's fine, everything here is fine. I'll be out in a minute."

The figure stands, and it is obviously male, as it looms nearly five inches over Peeta. A horrible rotten feeling starts in the pit of Peeta's stomach when he sees the way this apparent friend puts his hand on her shoulder, "We've gotta go."

"In a minute!" she gestures to Peeta, and this tall boy, or man rather, finally glances at Peeta. He is dark, like Katniss, with the same grey eyes, only his are full of anger and animosity. His eyes search Peeta head to toe, and then he turns his back, obviously Peeta isn't a threat worth watching.

"You've got one minute, then we're gone. You've wasted enough time on this one, already." Then he is back through the window, and he and Katniss are alone again.

Peeta waits for Katniss to explain, but she stares at the window, refusing to look at him.

"So, he seems nice." Peeta breaks in.

"He is, sometimes anyway. He's just really frustrated." She waves a hand in dismissal. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I-I want you to know that it's not your fault I got turned in, okay? If it hadn't been your mother, it would have been someone else. I had all the symptoms by the time they took me, someone would have noticed, eventually."

He can't stop himself any longer, and pulls her against his chest, squeezing her tightly. "I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. I wish I could have saved you."

"Peeta," she chides him, slightly muffled, "I'm alright, I promise. Now, I have to go."

The words spill out of his mouth before he can reign them in, "When can I see you again?"

She waits a long time before she answers, making Peeta think she never will, "I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"But you will be back, at some point?" there is far too much hope in his voice, but he can't hold it back.

"Yes," she breathes, "I will be back, and I will come and see you again."

"Alright, then you'd better go now, while I can still let you."

She surprises him by leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, "I missed you, too." Then she, and her fire, are gone.

Peeta stays up that night, reliving their conversation, over and over. Katniss is alive and well. She is with the other rebels, who formed District Thirteen, and she is fighting with them. She is more beautiful than he imagined she would become.

In the morning, he feels refreshed, even though he hardly slept. He eats breakfast and helps the rest of the district with the clean-up from the fire the night before. The fire Katniss probably started.

He smiles to himself, proud that she is standing up for herself, for her very right to exist. The Capitol had taken that away from her, but she survived. She, and others apparently, and they are fighting back. As he helps shovel away ashes, he realizes, he wants to help them. It isn't right, what the Capitol is doing. They bred fear and hate among all the citizens of Panem. He thinks of his mother; she is viewed as a model citizen for what she had done.

Peeta, while she is still his mother, cannot stand her any longer. He avoids her at every turn, where he used to at least try and please her. His father is seen as such a generous and kind Duke, and though he had helped Peeta at least find some insight to what happened to Katniss, ultimately defends his mother and her actions. Would he have gone against her if given the chance to save Katniss? Peeta feels his heart sink. No, his father would have allowed Katniss to be taken away.

Peeta knows he can't do that. He believes, now more than ever, that Katniss and everyone else like her should have a right to live. They should be given a chance to make of themselves whatever they wish.

It occurs to him now, that as the heir to Duke Mellark, he may be able to help them. Any information he gets about Capitol goods, or uprisings in other districts, he could pass on to Katniss the next time she comes. He could get them supplies if they need them. He decides he will talk to Boggs about increasing his combat training and adding in weapons training. Peeta desperately wants to be useful, and at the very least, not hold Katniss back.

He'll have to convince her, because he is positive she will try and talk him out of it, but Peeta is determined. He will no longer sit and watch as those helpless and innocent children are continually reaped. He will stand and fight, with Katniss.

**Katniss**

Katniss keeps up with Gale, running back to their ride that's hidden by the south gate of the Merchant Quarter. She can tell he's upset with her, but right now, she's in too good of a mood to let him ruin it. She got to see Peeta. His smile is still the same, with a dimple on one side. His hair is different, more waves than curls now, but still ashy blond. He's taller than she is, but not as tall as Gale. He looks very strong though, with those wide shoulders and heavily muscled arms that were just wrapped around her.

She's completely unaware she's smiling as she climbs into the back of the truck with Gale and the other elementals that were out on this hit. She takes her usual seat next to him, still lost in thoughts of Peeta, when Gale clears his throat loudly.

"I can't believe you took a risk like that. You could have gotten us all turned in Katniss. Is that what you want? All of us, back in the Capitol?" he fumes.

Katniss is stunned, "What? Peeta would never do that! He's my best friend, Gale. I know him, I trust him."

Gale crosses his arms, "I don't trust him, Katniss. He's the Duke's son, he's one of them. I know you have a history with him, but it doesn't mean anything anymore. That's over and done. You need to look to your future now, not your past."

Katniss knows it's pointless to argue with him. He is just as obstinate as she is. The others joke that it's probably a fire elemental attribute. She and Gale are the strongest elementals they have, and that's why they are paired up most of the time. They work well together, he can pick up where she leaves off, and they've developed a silent way of communicating over the last six months, and that has become invaluable.

Most of the time she and Gale agree on everything. They both readily agreed to join District Thirteen and their rebellion. They both lost their entire families and friends, all of their lives, really. Gale had been taken before Katniss, and the rebels rescued him much the same way they got Katniss out.

Both had been scheduled for execution, once the Capitol had taken everything from them they needed, and as far as the Capitol is aware, they were killed. Well, Katniss reasons, they probably know that they weren't killed now with all of the attacks they've been a part of. If they don't know yet, then they will soon.

As of right now, all they can do is follow orders. Their orders tonight were to destroy coal shipments and take down the train station, which they accomplished easily. It was afterwards, when they had split up and waited to rendezvous that Katniss went to Peeta's Keep. She'd been there a few times before, and knew where his room was. She was disappointed when he wasn't there, but she could see remnants of him in his belongings, and smell his familiar scent.

She had been on her way out when he came back into his room, surprising her. He's much quieter than he used to be, and she finds herself wondering why that is, given that he's bigger than he used to be. Her thoughts stay on him for the rest of the evening, delighting in his reception of her. It was everything she'd hoped for.

When her team returns to District Thirteen, they are medically evaluated and debriefed, going over every nuance of their operation. She doesn't mention seeing Peeta at all, having no idea if they would start watching him or not, with their vast network of spies. She assumes Gale will keep quiet about it too, even though he's angry she went to see Peeta.

After everything she's been through, what she needs is a nice hot shower and some sleep, and once she makes it to her quarters, she does just that. In her dreams, she is in Peeta's arms all night, and wakes fully rested.

In the morning, she reports for training, just like always. Gale is there, and they resume their easy camaraderie, forgetting their disagreement, as they see who has the better aim today.

Since coming to District Thirteen, she's been training in her affinity, and all of her headaches and dreams disappeared with all of her other symptoms. Katniss has learned from her instructors that of the four kinds of elementals, fire is the most rare, and most volatile. Which, is why she and Gale are used offensively, every single mission. There are aspects to all the different elements, but Katniss exceeds at control. She is able to have near complete control over fire, meaning not only can she start it, but she can extinguish it, or manipulate it, as well. Which is a point that never ceases to frustrate Gale, especially when she puts his flames out. Gale is able to keep up with her heat, her range and usually her aim, but once his fire has begun, it burns until it has nothing left to destroy.

Today, they start with their elemental training, as all of the elementals do, and as usual during warm-ups Katniss and Gale compete over whose fire burns the brightest or longest. The winner happens to be Katniss this time.

He says it's because she's the only one who is angrier than he is. All of their trainers, usually elementals themselves, tell them that their powers are linked to specific emotions, anger being the most powerful. Katniss is good at holding onto her anger while she uses her fire, to her they are practically one and the same to her.

She and Gale move onto a sort of target practice, where their target is set up starting twenty feet away, and they are supposed to set it on fire, without hurling any kind of fireball at it. Each time they are successful, it gets moved back another ten feet. Gale maxes out between ninety and one hundred feet, depending on the day.

Today, Katniss is feeling more than capable, and continues combusting her target with a hungry flame from the other side of the room, over one hundred thirty feet away. She's never gone that far before, and can't stop grinning when Gale swings her around.

"That's amazing Catnip!" he crows, "I've never seen you go that distance before, what are you doing differently?"

She shrugs, "I honestly have no idea, I just feel really good today. Who knows, maybe it's a fluke?"

"Nah, I can't believe that, you've just set yourself a new personal best, is all."

She pushes some loose hair back behind her ear, "Maybe. What's next for the day?"

Gale cocks his head, considering her for a moment that starts to make her feel embarrassed when he answers her, "Hand to hand as usual."

"Right," she rolls her eyes, "we'd better get going then." And she leads the way into the next bunker over. Here they each go to a different trainer, but are interrupted by another soldier.

"Elementals Hawthorne and Everdeen, please follow me, your schedules have been amended."

Exchanging a quick glance at each other, Katniss and Gale fall into step and let the soldier lead them up two levels and into a meeting room they've never seen before.

The rebel leader, Alma Coin is there, and turns to greet them as they enter. "Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, what a pleasure to finally meet the two of you, one on one, so to speak."

The way the woman is inspecting Katniss, as if she is her property, sets Katniss on edge. She doesn't trust this woman. At all.

Then she slides her eyes over to Gale, and though she has the same look with him, he doesn't seem to notice, or mind at least.

Coin continues on, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called the two of you in here. As you know, the two of you are our most valuable elementals. You are a strong offense and make an excellent team on your squad, you are quick and efficient." She waits for both of them to nod along with her, silently agreeing.

"You should also know that because of the Capitol's influence, our finding of elementals is very rare. Our scientists are predicting if this continues, elementals will stop being born altogether. I'm sure you understand, that because you are such a valuable asset to our team, why we cannot allow this to happen."

Katniss completely agrees with this point. They do have to stop the Capitol from taking, torturing and killing other children with elemental abilities. They don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies. "Of course." She hears herself echo Gale.

Coin smiles, and suddenly Katniss feels as though she's been led, rather effortlessly, right into a trap.

"You should come to the same conclusion we have then. We need our elementals to pass on their genes. Preferably together."

Katniss waits for her to explain what she means, but Gale has even less patience than she does, "What do you mean?"

Coin seems to have been anticipating this, "You know that you would pass on your elemental gene to your children, most likely. As would Katniss." She gestures to them both.

"Yes." Katniss answers slowly, wondering just exactly what she could mean.

"The chances that a child with the two of you as parents would also be an elemental is extraordinarily high. Not to mention, they would most likely be the most powerful fire elemental we've ever seen."

Katniss feels herself go cold. A child? She's just now turned sixteen! How can they be talking about a child, in the middle of a rebellion, that she is fighting in?

Gale's booming voice interrupts her thoughts, and she relaxes, knowing that he'll stop this insanity. "You're saying you want the two of us to have a child. Together?"

Coin beams at him, "That's exactly what we need you to do. You are both so strong, we can't allow those genes to go to waste. If we bring them together," she raises her eyebrows at him meaningfully, "think of how strong that child could be. Nothing could stop them or hurt them."

Both Gale's and Katniss' eyes widen, for entirely different reasons. Gale thinks of a strong elemental, burning the Capitol to ash. Katniss sees a baby, being forced into a life of too much responsibility and danger.

Katniss shakes her head, "No, no I'm not having kids. Ever."

Gale and Coin both look at her, but he is the first to speak, "Why not?"

"It's not safe!" she screeches at him, remember the time she spent in the Capitol, wondering each morning if today was the day they would finally put a bullet in her brain. Why can't Gale see that?

He sighs, "We can make it safe for them, you'll see."

She backs up a step, "No! It isn't safe now, so I'm not having a baby. You can't guarantee what might happen."

She looks from Gale to Coin, who doesn't seem at all surprised that she's turned her down. Katniss realizes she's not giving up. She is going to try and force her into having a baby with Gale. She bolts from the room, and goes straight to her quarters.

She can't force her to bring a baby into this mess, can she?

No one mentions anything about babies for the next three months, and Katniss believes that maybe, the subject has been dropped entirely. She hopes it has. She doesn't have time to think about it anymore, because they are on another mission, and she is going back into District Twelve.

Katniss is absolutely thrumming with excitement at seeing Peeta again. He has been keeping her thoughts busy, never far from her mind. She wonders if he'll be excited to see her again. If he's thought of her like she's thought of him. She knows she won't have long with him. After they hit their targets, their rendezvous time is never long.

The odds are in her favor, because tonight, her target is actually inside the Keep. She is supposed to be taking out their surplus of coal, as they will send that to the Capitol if the regular shipment is destroyed. That's what they did the last time. She was selected because she has the best control. She can burn hot and fast, and put it out in just a few minutes. Gale could probably burn it up just as quickly, but he doesn't have the control like Katniss does. He'd end up sending the whole Keep up in flames.

They come in the same way as before, "Remember, get in, get it done and get out." Gale reminds them all. Katniss locks eyes with him, gives him a quick grin, and ducks out of the truck taking off in the direction of the Keep. And Peeta.

She's right, it takes her just a few minutes to destroy their entire surplus of coal. She watches her flames devour it, turning it shades of orange and red before it erupts into ash. She is careful, and only the coal is touched by the fire. It will be difficult to explain this away, she thinks, but it isn't her concern.

Now is her chance to see him again.

She's back to his room, drawn there by the hope of seeing him again. She slips in the door, and instantly spies him asleep in his bed. The windows are open, so the moon casts an ethereal glow to his skin, and she's almost afraid to wake him.

Her curiosity wins out though, and she runs a hand through his waves of hair, feeling the silken strands fall through her fingers. His eyes snap open and stare at her.

"Katniss." He breathes, sitting up and encasing her in another fierce hug.

"Hi, Peeta." It's all she can say, but it seems enough for Peeta.

"I was afraid you weren't coming back."

She smiles, "I told you I would, so I did. You should believe me when I tell you something." It comes out much harsher than she means it to, but once it's out there, she can't take it back.

"You're right, I should. So, did you already finish what you needed to, or are you going to have to run off at any moment?" he's being playful, and leans back, tugging on her braid.

She swats at his hand, "I've got some time."

He grins widely, "Good, I've actually got something I want to talk to you about. You may not like it, but just listen?"

Her defenses go up automatically, and she subconsciously leans away from him. This doesn't go unnoticed by Peeta, but he has no choice but to continue, "I want to help you. The rebels I mean. I know that you may not really need it, but I'd like to do what I can. I could get you supplies or information, whatever you think will help."

Immediately, Katniss is shaking her head, "No, Peeta, this is too dangerous. You can't get involved." The thought of sweet little Peeta who gets lost in the woods trying to spy for them is not just ludicrous but also makes her heart twist in fear. What if something happens to him?

Peeta was ready for this, "No, it really isn't any more dangerous for me than anyone else. I'm the son of a Duke, they won't suspect me. I have access to a lot of things that others don't. Plus, this is something I want to do. I don't like sitting here doing nothing while the Capitol continues on wreaking havoc on Panem. I can't do it anymore."

"Look Peeta, I know you want to help," she takes his hands in hers and tries reasoning with him, "but this is just too much for you."

He drops her hands, "Too much for me? Katniss, look at you! You think that it's too dangerous for me, but it's okay for you to actually be fighting? How is that right?"

She stands up and takes several steps away, "Look Peeta, I'm not that same little girl you used to play with. I've changed. I've had to. I can handle what I have to do, and I don't really have a choice in it. You do. You should stay away from it, as far away as you can." Realizing this means she should stay away from Peeta makes her chest ache, and she rubs it absently.

"Yeah, well I'm not that same boy who couldn't keep up with you when we were younger either. You said you've had training, well so have I. I know you're not the same, we've both gone through some things that have changed us, and there isn't any going back. But you're still my best friend, and I want to help you. I think, I'm sure, I need to help you, Katniss. Please."

It's the 'please' that makes her agree. She rolls her eyes and lets out an aggravated groan, "Peeta, I swear if you get hurt because of this I'll-"

He stops her mid-sentence by crushing her against him. "Thank you, Katniss. Just tell me what you need. I'll do anything I can to help." He's smiling that special smile that shows off his dimple, and she smiles right back. That's when she realizes she's nearly out of time and needs to go, otherwise they'll have a repeat of last time and Gale will show up again. That's the last thing she needs, having to explain that Peeta wants to become a rebel.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I've got to go."

His face falls, but he nods, "Is your…friend going to come meet you again?"

"Gale? No, we should meet somewhere else. Why?"

He doesn't answer her, instead catching on the name she mentioned, "Gale Hawthorne? The same Gale that was taken before you?"

"Yes, that's him."

Something falls into place in Peeta's mind then, "Huh."

Katniss raises a brow at him, "What is it, Peeta?"

"Oh nothing," he shakes his head, "I just wondered why you two were so close, now it makes a little more sense."

She can Gale are close, but she's surprised that Peeta picked up on that so quickly. "Yeah, it's been kind of nice to have at least one person I know from home."

He nods, but doesn't say anything else.

"I've really got to go now, Peeta. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll ask my superiors about you helping us, I promise."

He runs his index finger and thumb down her braid, "Alright, I'll be here."

She squeezes his hand, and then leaves through the window, just as she had before.

Over the next several months, Katniss avoids Coin as much as possible. She still trains with Gale, but he's always looking at her like he's expecting her to do something, only she never does. She doesn't like it. She often ends up working with other elementals because of this. Her favorite is Rue, a little air elemental. She's very young, and only just coming into her powers, but she can manipulate the air around her so she can practically fly from one platform to the next in the training room.

One big change, is that Peeta is coming through for them. After she told her superiors of his offer, they jumped on it, and had one of their spies contact him. Apparently Peeta is very good at getting information for them. Every week he meets with this person, and hands off recordings. Katniss doesn't know what they are, only that it means he is safe each time he makes a delivery.

She's just heard of his latest drop, when she's summoned to Coin's office again. Gale is there already, and Katniss can feel her panic rising as the door closes behind her, locking her in.

**Peeta**

He stays awake the rest of the night thinking about her. In the morning, he comes down and discovers what Katniss had been up to, and barely succeeds in hiding his smile.

He is more than impressed when he surveys the damage himself. She must be very good with her powers, to have burned so much so easily, and left the rest of the room unscathed.

He goes out with his father to view the rest of the damage, and discovers the coal that was ready to be shipped in two days is all gone. This time they have no surplus at the Keep to send in its place. The Capitol will miss this shipment and that will not go unnoticed.

They increase their guards and request more Peacekeepers from the District Two. They are told they should have them within the month.

It is about this time that his mother begins speaking to him again. Only in front of others and only ever about finding the right girl to marry.

"You have a duty to this family Peeta," she reminds him yet again during dinner, waving a fork to punctuate her meaning. "You have to have a wife to father a child and heir. That is a sacred duty, and one you should attend to sooner, not later."

Peeta wants to ignore her as he has been, but her words seep into his mind, and he glances at his father at the other end of the table. He's looking right back at Peeta, like he is waiting to see his reaction.

So he sides with the Duchess, again. He wants him to have another girl to marry, so he can have children as soon as possible. After all, that's what he did when he lost the girl he loved. And Peeta knows his father aches for grandchildren. He had wanted several of his own children, but that was not meant to be. Peeta was actually their third child. He had two older brothers, but they were both stillborn. His mother had very hard pregnancies, and once she had Peeta, a healthy and robust boy, she told his father she was done bearing his children.

Peeta knows his father had wanted many children, but now it seems the only way he'll get more children in the Keep is if Peeta fathers them.

What neither of his parents understand is that he's already found the girl he wants to marry. They just believe she's dead.

Unhindered by his lack of response, his mother continues on, "Delly Cartwright is such a sweet young woman now, and you know you two always got along so well. Maybe you should invite her to dinner?"

Peeta scoffs, "Delly Cartwright hated me when we were growing up. She told me I should have been born a girl because I acted like one."

His mother laughs easily, "Well, children do say the funniest things, at times. Why don't we invite her for dinner this week and see how well you two get on now?"

Though she poses it as a question, Peeta is well aware it is an order. Not one he intends to follow, so he just keeps eating his dinner and then excuses himself.

He does not want to court Delly Cartwright.

It doesn't matter, because three days later at dinner, Delly and her parents are there and she is seated next to Peeta. She is all blonde curls, plump rosy cheeks and empty smiles. She prattles on about her dress maker, and how she is able to keep up with the latest fashion trends from the Capitol. She compliments Peeta's own 'subdued' style, but mentions more than once how he probably just needs a woman's touch to complete his look. She touches his arm every time she starts a sentence, and laughs at almost everything he says. He tries to stop talking, but his upbringing doesn't allow him to completely ignore her.

After dinner, which he notes Delly barely touched, they retire to their sitting room. His parents continue to chat with hers, which forces him to keep Delly company. She asks him what he likes to do in his spare time, and seems scandalized when he tells her he likes to train with the prospective guards.

"You can't spend your time doing that Peeta! It's just not done." She shakes her head, making her curls bounce, and draws the attention of his mother. She narrows her eyes at him, and gives one small shake of her head, silently scolding him. Peeta directs the rest of the conversation back to Delly, who thankfully, has plenty to tell him of herself.

When the Cartwrights leave, his mother declares the night a success, and vows to have them over at least every other week from now on. His father says nothing, but goes into his study and closes the massive mahogany doors behind him.

Five months later, and Peeta is now seventeen, and is preparing to go to the Yule Ball with Delly Cartwright. His mother has set everything up, and their marriage is all but contracted. He and Delly have spent many evenings together, but always with other people, and with very little real conversation between them. She is pretty he supposes, but he finds her skin too pale and her hair reminds him too much of his own. He cannot speak his mind around her, as she still chastises him. All she speaks of points to her vanity and pride. He isn't sure how he'll get through the Ball with her, and knows she and his mother both expect him to propose soon after they return.

He's leaving in a few days, and is supposed to be choosing the clothes he wants to take. He's looking over some of his fancier clothing when the skin on his neck tingles, and he spins around to see Katniss standing there.

It is dusk now, and the sun is behind her, casting her in oranges and shadows, and she is lovely. He begins to smile, dropping the clothes, but sees her eyes are wild she is hunched in on herself, like she is preparing to be attacked.

He looks around the room, and goes to shut the window behind her, but she latches onto him, "Peeta" she gasps, and his arms come around her.

"Shhh Katniss, it's alright, I'm here. Everything will be fine."

Katniss is shaking in his arms, mumbling against him, "No, no it won't. Coin, the-the rebels, they want me to get married. They want me to have babies, Peeta."

He's shocked into silence, as she continues against his chest, "They want me and Gale to get married and have babies! I told them no! I won't have babies, it's not safe, but they said it's my duty to pass on my 'desirable attributes'."

She sniffs, and then nearly wails, "Peeta, what am I going to do? I can't marry him and have babies. They only want them because they think they'll be elementals like me, and then they can use them."

Outraged, Peeta pulls her back so he can look at her properly, "No one can make you do that, Katniss. They can't, we won't let them."

She looks up at him, eyes filled with tears, "How are we going to stop them?"

Peeta stops and thinks about what he is going to offer. It can work, and it's something he's wanted to do for a very long time now. "I'm going to come with you."

A/N This was written for Prompts in Panem, Day Four "Fertility". This was the largest chapter except for the final one! I hope it wasn't too much, and you all liked it. Please let me know what you think! I should be able to get part 5 up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

**Peeta**

"I'm going to come with you."

This pulls Katniss out of her stupor, "What?"

"I'm coming with you. Tonight. When you leave, I'll go back with you. I don't want to stay here anyway. This solves so many of our problems!" the more he thinks about it, the more right it feels to him. If he goes with her, not only will he be able to see Katniss much more than he does now, but he'll also be able to hopefully stop Katniss from being forced to marry Gale, and have children she clearly does not want to have.

As for himself, he will be away from his mother and all of this business with Delly. Though he will be sorry to leave his father, the Duke, any misgivings he has over that are outweighed by the relief he already feels at being away from this life. Leaving sounds more and more appealing.

"Is there anything I need to take with me?" he asks with finality.

Katniss opens her mouth to answer, but shakes her head, "You want to come with me? Now?"

His head bobs twice, and Katniss's knees nearly give out. "Why would you want to leave all of this to come live in District Thirteen?"

Peeta looks at her like she's crazy, "For you, Katniss. I don't want to be anywhere you're not. I haven't for a long time. I think this will be good, for both of us. Trust me, I have my own reasons for wanting to leave. I'd much rather go with you than somewhere else."

She considers this, "Things have gotten bad here, then?"

He nods, "In many ways, yes. I don't think I can stay much longer."

Suddenly, Katniss looks afraid for him. She bites her lip, and he knows she's aware that the Capitol is sending in more and more Peacekeepers to the districts, and they are encouraged to use whatever force they deem necessary to contain any disruptions.

"Are you sure? You'll be giving up an awful lot to come with me."

He grins at her, "No, that's where you're wrong. I won't be." He straps on a holster around his waist, and secures it mid-thigh, and slips a gun into it, after checking to see if it is loaded. She watches as he throws on a plain but well made, long leather coat that looks butter soft.

"Since when do you carry a gun, Peeta?"

He looks at her with wide eyes, almost like he forgot about that detail, "Oh, since last May."

"Since you found out I was alive?"

"Since I realized I wanted to help the rebels," he corrects. "I don't want to be too much of a burden, after all." And he smiles, letting her know he's making jokes at his own expense again.

"You're never a burden, Peeta." She whispers back. He stills, his back to her as he's gathering extra rounds, and turns so she can see his profile.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to hear you say that." Then he smiles at her again, before he's tucking a few more things into his pockets before they leave. He pulls an old rucksack out of his bureau, and stuffs his sketchbook that is full of Katniss drawings inside, along with a few clothes, and any money he can find in his room. He scans his room, looking for anything else he thinks might help them, but comes up with nothing.

"Okay," he turns, finding Katniss watching him intently, "I'm ready."

A few minutes later, they are both scaling down the side of the Keep, and sneaking along the sides of buildings down to the southern gate where the truck waits.

As Katniss and Peeta approach, Gale leaps to his feet, ready to set Peeta on fire, or shoot him. Peeta isn't sure which.

"Calm down, Gale." Katniss says, stepping in front of him. "He's with me."

"Like hell he is."

"I am serious, Gale. He comes with us or I don't go back. You take your pick." She crosses her arms and glares at him. Peeta watches this unfold between them, and starts to realize that maybe Gale doesn't want him around for more than one reason. But, he can't let Katniss fight his battles for him.

"I assure you I mean no harm." He starts, but Katniss puts a hand on his forearm to stop him.

Gale's eyes flick between them, trying to decide if she's bluffing or not, before giving up, "Fine, but this is all on you." He points at Katniss before turning around and speaking to some of the others that are waiting.

Katniss tugs him along and he climbs into the back of the truck after her, trying and failing not to enjoy the cramped confines that make Katniss practically sit on his lap for the entire journey.

This is definitely a better option than staying at the Keep.

That's what he thinks all the way to District Thirteen, until they arrive. Once the truck opens, Peeta is out first, and turns to help Katniss down, but he is roughly taken in hand by two guards who were apparently waiting for them. Though he's startled, and all of his instincts and training tell him to fight back he doesn't. He won't be able to help Katniss if he gets shot on the spot. So, Peeta lets them cuff his hands together, and then they each take an arm to hold him in place. He knows fighting back would make a very poor first impression, and go directly against 'doing no harm' as he'd just told Gale a few hours ago.

The thought crystallizes, and Peeta realizes that Gale most likely let them know he was coming, probably when he and Katniss were in the truck, so that they could have guards ready to take him into custody upon their arrival. He knows Katniss has no idea this was going to happen, because at the very least, she would have warned him.

He's proven correct when Katniss gets out of the truck and stomps over to them, hefting his rucksack over her shoulder, "What do you two think you're doing? He's on our side!"

The one on his left answers tonelessly, "Following orders, Everdeen. We're taking him into custody, and he'll be interrogated."

Her eyes widen in alarm, "No! He came here willingly, he's not going to do anything!"

She is getting hysterical, so Peeta tries to diffuse the situation somewhat, "Katniss, I'll be fine. I came here under my own free will. If you all need me to be your captive for awhile, then fine, I'll do what needs to be done."

She shakes her head, "No Peeta, this isn't right. I won't let them take you like this."

He can tell she means it, that she'd stand here and fight her own allies for him, to try and keep him safe. It warms his heart, but he didn't come here to be protected by her. "Katniss, listen to me. I'll be fine. As far as anyone knows here, I'm not one of you. If it takes some time and convincing on my part to prove to them that I really am on your side, that's fine."

She deflates a little, and he can tell he's gotten through to her. "Fine. But, I'm going with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I brought you here, you're my responsibility."

Peeta tries not to let her see how much that last part hurt to hear, and jokes, "I'm sure this will be over much sooner with you on my side, Katniss."

She rolls her eyes, and the guards lead him out of the cargo bay and into the halls. They are a complete maze to him, and they go down so many floors he loses count. The further down then get, the more Katniss starts to fidget, and he recalls she always hated being cooped up inside.

"You okay?" he whispers, bumping her lightly with his shoulder.

She jerks to face him, and opens her mouth to speak, but thinks better of it, and only nods. He understands, she'll tell him later, when there hopefully aren't guards present to overhear.

He keeps watching her though, and is relieved when she manages to get it under control, just as they stop in front of a closed door. It is grey metal, like most everything else down here, and must be soundproofed, because he hears absolutely nothing coming from the inside. One of the guards presses his hand to a scanner on the side, and the door slides open quickly.

A woman and two men are inside, and Peeta nearly balks when he recognizes Haymitch Abernathy as one of the men, but decides letting on that he knows him isn't in his best interest. He does not miss Katniss stiffening and moving closer to his side, which immediately puts him on alert.

"Please, come in Mr. Mellark, we have much to discuss." The woman says, and he understands that she is the authority figure in the room, so he doesn't even look at anyone else when he obeys her order.

The woman, who he's guessing is Coin, gestures to a chair positioned in front of the desk she's seated behind. The two men, Haymitch and another who he cannot place but does look familiar, both move to stand behind her on either side. Katniss doesn't hesitate to take the seat next to him, and he is grateful to have her there.

"Mr. Mellark, I am Alma Coin, the leader of District Thirteen," she begins, leaning back in her chair and folding her hands together on her desk, "I cannot help but wonder at why you've decided to grace us with your presence. The last I knew, you wanted to help the rebels with information. Don't you think this will be difficult with you being here now, instead of in your home where the useful information is?"

Peeta thinks for a moment, and meets Katniss' eyes which are filled with apprehension, "I do have information for you, about the Peacekeeper situation and what we are being told from the Capitol about the rebellion in other districts. But ultimately, Katniss and I decided I could be of more use here."

Coin's face didn't change once during his answer, and he knew that she was aware that wasn't why he came at all. At least not the full truth. Katniss must have seen this as well, because she interjects, "It isn't safe for him to stay there anymore. If the Peacekeepers suspect anything, he'll be taken and if the rebellion ever catches on in Twelve, then the Mellark family will be the first place they hit. He's in danger from both sides!"

Coin waves her hand dismissively, "That may be, but the fact remains he is of more use to us in place in District Twelve. He is in a unique position to get us information about the rebellion from both the Capitol and the people of Twelve. Any use he could be to us here, as another soldier, is outweighed by those benefits." She looks back at Peeta and smiles, "I'm afraid you need to return to your home, if you really want to help us."

Peeta's stomach sinks as he realizes this woman understands exactly why he'd come, and that she will do everything she can to get rid of him.

"You can't send him back now! They'll know he's left, and after the attacks last night, they'll know he was involved!" Katniss screeches, jumping up from her chair. "I won't let you send him back there!"

Coin levels Katniss with a glare, "This decision isn't up to you, Elemental Everdeen, remember your rank."

This doesn't stop Katniss, in fact, it only seems to fuel her anger as she takes a step and leans over the desk, "If you send him back, I'm done. I won't fight for you any longer, I'll leave."

Coin considers this, but before she speaks, Haymitch steps forward, "If I might suggest an alternative here, that doesn't have us all at each other's throats?" Once everyone's eyes swing to him, he continues, "Let the boy stay. He's a good kid, and sending him back would be a waste. You know that he'll be under suspicion now, and they'll watch him. He won't have access to what we need now, anyway. The chances of him getting caught are much higher now."

He meanders over to stand behind Peeta, and puts his hands on his shoulders, "He's better off here, where he can tell us anything else he knows, and train as a soldier." He squeezes Peeta's shoulders lightly, and Peeta jumps in.

"I can do whatever you need me to. I do have some training already, and I have knowledge of layouts of District Twelve's Keep. I know about protocols for defenses and I know where the weaknesses are."

Haymitch continues on, "That's right, and besides, it could be really good for him to be seen fighting for us. Think about it, the son of Duke Mellark joining the rebels?"

Coin looks a little flustered, and very angry, "That may be, but-"

The other man, who has kept silent until now finally speaks, "This could be very beneficial to our campaign, actually. If we can show him fighting alongside the elementals, maybe get some quotes for our propos? It could be the push we need to get people to rise up and fight."

Coin glares at Peeta, and shakes her head, "It seems as though you have several champions Mr. Mellark." She leans forward, crossing her arms and resting her elbows on her desk, "But we still cannot trust you. Not to fight. You can still be useful for our propos. The both of you can."

She glances over her shoulder, "Plutarch? You need to stage some fighting, have Mr. Mellark in with some of the elementals."

Plutarch nods, though she can't see it, "Absolutely. We'll get to work right away!"

Katniss jumps in next, "He won't be expected to do any actual fighting? He'll stay here?"

Coin nods, "That is correct, Elemental Everdeen. We will not allow him into a situation where he could turn on us and do anyone harm. He'll stay here where we can keep an eye on him."

Katniss slumps back into her chair, letting out a loud exhale of relief. Peeta, however, glowers at the woman.

"I won't be fighting? You're just going to keep me here for some staged fights to show people, and then let Katniss go out and do all the real fighting?" For the first time since the restraints were put on him, Peeta feels like a real prisoner, and pulls at his cuffs, chafing his wrists.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark. Until we can be assured of where your loyalties truly lie, you will be kept away from any instance where you could harm one of us." Coin nods at the door behind him, and the two guards step forward and pull him to his feet.

Katniss stands and follows them, down the hall, but when they make a right instead of a left, she stops.  
"Wait. Where are you taking him?"

"He's slotted for cell 2187."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, and then, "What? You're taking him to a cell?" She pushes one of the guards away from him, "Let him go!" she shrieks.

Coin comes into the hall and stands several feet away with her arms crossed, "He can't be trusted. He'll have to be kept away from the rest of the population, unless we need him. No exceptions."

Katniss stands in front of Peeta, like she's going to protect him from Coin when he speaks up, "Katniss, it's alright. I'm fine, they're letting me stay. It won't be for long, anyway, I'm sure."

He knows he's lying. He has no idea how long they'll try and keep him as a prisoner, but at this point, he knows it's his best option, and he has to calm Katniss down or they might end up doing something similar to her.

Haymitch follows Coin out into the hall and nods at Peeta before putting his arms around Katniss and turning her around, "He's right, now come on, Sweetheart, let's see him down."

The pair of them walk with Peeta as he's led by his guards down several more floors and through the halls until they stop them, "No one but his guards are allowed past this point."

Peeta sighs, and looks down at Katniss. She's biting her lip and playing with the end of her braid. He leans down to her, "Katniss," he whispers, but she won't look at him. So, he nudges her with his elbow, right below her ribs where she's the most ticklish. She jolts upright immediately, eyes rounded and mouth hanging open. "I had to do that, you're taking this too seriously. I'll be down here, where I'm safe, and you'll still see me for those propo things they want to do, right?"

Katniss doesn't even answer him, she just stares at him, her face turning a faint ruddy color. "Then I'll be out in no time. I just have to convince them I'm not a threat."

"I-I can't believe that you still remember that." She stammers out. "After all these years you still remember that?"

He smiles confidently, "I remember everything about you."

She gives him her own small smile, "That's quite a remarkable memory."

"It's easy when it comes to you."

"Peeta, I don't-" she drops her gaze down to his chest, licks her lips quickly, and then hops up on her toes and kisses him. Peeta doesn't have much time to wish he could wind his arms around her, but it's long enough for him to memorize the feel of her slightly chapped and warm lips against his own, and her small hands fisting his coat and pulling him towards her. Then, he feels a rush of her warm breath against his ear that makes him shiver, "You won't be in here long, I promise."

Katniss steps back then, with her head bowed, she stands back by Haymitch, who grunts at her, but crooks his brow at Peeta as if to say, 'What was all that about?' He shrugs back at the older man, and earns a chuckle.

"Well boy, it seems like you're smart enough, you should get through this part fine."

They turn and walk away, and Peeta is pulled through yet another heavy metal door, and into the cell block. He thinks that it won't be so bad, being down here, as long as he's closer to Katniss. He's still thinking about the way his heart sped up when she kissed him when one of the guards raises the butt of his rifle and clocks him on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

**Katniss**

The walk back up to her floor is silent but filled with tension. She knows Haymitch is dying to say something to her about what she just did with Peeta.

"Would you just say it and get it over with then?"

He glances at her with eyes filled with mocking laughter, "So, is that the real reason you don't want to be with the other one?"

"What?" she screeches at him, forcing him to check and make sure his ears aren't bleeding.

"I'm just saying it makes sense now, is all."

Katniss walks ahead of him, "No, I'm not with Gale because I don't want to be with Gale."

She hears him mutter behind her, "Well that makes sense, but have you told anyone that?"

It's here she falters, and Haymitch guffaws, "Alright then, this is where I get off." He veers down another side hall towards his own room.

Katniss stalks the rest of her way to her quarters, and when she gets there, is not surprised to see Gale leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I've been waiting, where were you?"

She doesn't look at him when she answers, "Where do you think?"

Once her door is open, she tries to slip inside quickly, hoping to slam it in his face but he walks in right on her heels. "Oh come on Katniss! You got him here, didn't you? That's what you wanted, now leave it alone."

She whirls around, "No Gale, he's the one who wanted to come with me, to help me. I just wanted him to be safe, and now he's locked up underneath us. So this is definitely not what I wanted."

When Gale doesn't even flinch at her revelations, she frowns, "Oh my god, you knew, didn't you? You knew they would do this to him. Was it you that let them know he was coming, too?"

He stares at her, refusing to back down, "Yes, I knew and I had to report him. It's protocol."

Katniss is fuming, trying desperately to contain some of her rage. "Gale, this is Peeta we're talking about! He's my friend, I've known him almost my entire life. I trust him and he trusts me and now because of that he's locked up like a prisoner! All because of you!"

Gale crosses the room to Katniss and grasps her upper arms, forcing her to stay in place and look at him, "No Katniss, this is as much on you as it is on me. You're the one who brought him back here, knowing he isn't one of us. Yet you expected that it would be okay for him and that he'd what? Be able to fight alongside you? Come on, Katniss! You may trust him, but none of the rest of us do, because we know better. He's a noble, Katniss! He's one of them!"

Gale's voice is raised, his face has turned a disturbing shade of red, and the grip on her arm is starting to ache. Katniss pulls away from him, and fights to stop herself from slapping him. "You're right, Peeta isn't one of us, he's better! He gave that entire life up, Gale! He doesn't want it, he'd rather be here, with us, fighting the Capitol! He is on our side, no matter what you think." She turns away from him again, rubbing her arms absentmindedly, and trying not to let all the insecurities she has about Peeta come to life with Gale's harsh words.

She hears Gale sigh deeply, and knows that at least he won't be yelling anymore, for which she is extremely thankful. "Look Catnip," he starts, and she relaxes hearing her nickname from him, "the truth is Peeta isn't one of us. He's different. He's a noble, favored by the Capitol. He's never had to fight for his life, never had to hide from anyone that might know him. He doesn't understand that part of you. Not like I do."

Katniss has the sensation of something crawling up her spine, and shivers at its phantom touch, "Gale-"

"Listen," he interrupts her, walking around her so he's in front of her again. "Katniss, we are so good together. Nothing can stop us. You and I are the same, it only makes sense for us to be together." He stops and watches her for a reaction. Katniss shifts her eyes to the side, trying hard not to agree with him, but she knows he's right. They are the same. It does make sense for the two of them to be together…only that means she can't have Peeta.

Maybe that's for the best, she wonders. Maybe, if she's with Gale, that could protect Peeta. The entire reason he came here was to help her with this very problem, so if she just gives in, maybe Peeta would be willing to go somewhere he could be safe, and free. Anyway, it isn't like she's a match for Peeta in the first place. It was hard enough to believe that she deserved the good and caring boy she grew up with, but then she went through the change and became an elemental. She is hated by most and feared by all now. How is she good enough for Peeta now?

As she thinks of releasing Peeta from her, so that he can be free in more ways than one, a sick feeling settles in her stomach, and she has to sit down on her bed and breathe deeply to get through it. Gale follows her, and crouches down in front of her, "I know you're scared, Catnip, but you have to face this. The rebellion needs our kind to have children. Why not together? Do you really think it would be so bad? Being with me and having a child?" He is being so sincere and open that she can't tell him what she's really thinking. So, she reverts back to her earlier argument, which is still completely valid.

"Gale, I don't want to have kids. It isn't safe for them, and I won't bring a baby into this life."

She is completely unprepared for Gale's counter, "Not safe? Can you imagine how strong our baby would be? No one could hurt them, ever. Who would be safer than that?"

Her breath catches, and she is stunned at the vehemence in his voice. He believes that. He truly believes that if they have a child, a powerful elemental child, they would be safe? No, they could never be free. They would be hunted and persecuted, barred from ever having a quiet happy life, even if no one could physically hurt them.

But, she knows Gale has a point. Coin seems determined to force her into a marriage and motherhood. Why not let it be Gale? She knows him, and they get along, and he understands her because he's so similar.

But he's not Peeta.

"I just, I think I should take some time, Gale." She mumbles, twisting the end of her braid around her finger. She knows she should just tell him yes, but that niggling feeling in her stomach won't let her. She hears the rustling of Gale's uniform as he stands and walks away.

"Well, don't take too long, we don't have much time."

Katniss has trouble sleeping that night, and every night for the rest of the week. She's sluggish during training, having problems controlling her fires and burning them hot enough to satisfy herself and her trainers. She is horribly distracted, and as a result, is taken down several times during hand to hand training. So much so, that when they finally pull her away from training to shoot for the propos, they have a team there to slather her in make-up to try and cover her bruises. When they finally finish with her, she barely recognizes her reflection. Her skin has no blemishes, and the dark and puffy circles under her eyes have vanished. Her eyebrows have been shaped, her lips shined, and her hair smoothed and glossed. She looks…pretty, actually. It's as if her weariness and worries have been washed away and replaced with vitality.

Trying to hold onto that though, she makes her way to the training room they've used to stage the propos, hoping that Peeta will be there. No one has said anything about him, and anytime she's tried to go down and see him she is turned away. Haymitch tells her to be patient about it, but she decides if he isn't here today, then she'll take it up with Coin.

Katniss rounds the corner, where she sees a group of people standing with cameras and lighting equipment. Breathlessly, she breaks into a jog while she scans them for blond waves, but her heart sinks and her feet slow to a standstill when she sees he isn't there.

Several other people are there though, Gale and Rue both included. Usually this would brighten her spirits, but today, it only makes her want to turn and leave. No one has seen her yet, anyway. Maybe she can sneak down to the cell block again and try to see Peeta. Making up her mind that she can't wait to see him any longer, she turns and flees back the way she came.

Peeta's wide chest stops her, and his hands come up to her shoulders, "Leaving already?" he quips with a grin.

"Peeta!" she cries, and throws herself into his arms, which she notes, are free. "Oh god, Peeta, they wouldn't let me see you! Are you alright?"

He chuckles, and the vibrations in his chest make her feel like she's come home. "I'm alright, Katniss. What about you? Is…everything okay?" he asks, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. She knows what he's asking, he wants to know if she's still being pressured to be with Gale and have some kind of super elemental child. She tenses, and before she can say anything, he kisses her forehead.

"I see." Is all he says, but it's enough for Katniss to know that she's already given herself away. He knows she's still being pressured though he can't know how much more serious it's become.

She tries to mollify him, "I can handle it, Peeta, I swear. I don't think it will be that bad, really. Gale says-

He stops her with a disbelieving scoff, "You shouldn't have to 'handle' the person you marry, Katniss. Will he make you happy?"

Disregarding that question, Katniss jumps to the main point Gale made to her, "He's like me, Peeta. He understands me, now."

Peeta cups her chin, "That's not an answer to my question. Does he make each day better for you? Does just the thought of him make you smile? Can he always make you laugh?"

His torrent of questions make Katniss falter, and he sees it as his chance, "If he doesn't then let me help. I think that I can." He frowns and runs a hand through his hair, taking a step away, "Unless, have you changed your mind? Is this something you want?"

He looks shaken, and it makes Katniss have a different sensation tug low in her stomach, "No Peeta, that's not what I want."

His smile brightens, "Okay, well I think I can help then."

His now cheery disposition rubs off on her immediately, "Oh you think so, do you?"

Peeta's eyes practically sparkle, "Absolutely."

He doesn't get to finish, because Plutarch calls them over to take their places. The propos are staged to show elementals fighting with Peeta. The idea is to show them united in the fight against the Capitol. They place Peeta back to back with Katniss, and give him a gun to shoot, as if he's protecting her from some unseen enemy behind her. Katniss, facing opposite him, is blasting fire out of her palms, like she's completely torching her foes. In reality, Peeta is shooting a fake gun, while Katniss is slowly roasting targets that have been too mangled to use anymore.

In some of the shots, they use Rue and Gale, but always they have Peeta and Katniss together. In one scene, after they have sent the others away, he is supposed to knock her down to save her from a stray bullet. When he does, he not only moves her out of the way, but covers her with himself, like he's protecting her. He has her pinned with his hips, and looks down at her, face full of worry and some shock, before he leans in and kisses her full on her lips. She can't help but respond to him.

She forgets where they are and what they're doing when she winds one hand up and into his hair, and brings the other to the side of his face, feeling his jaw flex as his mouth moves against her own. Then, abruptly he pulls away, and she can see he's as flushed as she feels.

"Sorry." He murmurs.

"It's okay," she answers back, a little too quickly, and Peeta smiles at her as he helps her stand. They both hear Plutarch clear his throat and turn to face him at the same time.

"I think now would be a good time to do the interviews."

Peeta keeps Katniss' hand in his own, and leads her over in front of the designated camera. It's set up so that the interviewer, who they learn is Cressida, asks a few questions of them. All they have to do is answer.

She asks Katniss a few basic questions, how old she was when her ability manifested, how she was taken and a little about the 'testing' that went on. Peeta stiffens and his grip on her hand becomes almost painful, but she doesn't let go. He's anchoring her all through the interview, and with him next to her, she feels more sure of herself. Finally, her last question, Cressida asks why she is fighting.

She licks her lips and frowns for a moment, then, "I just want to be able to live my life. I think everyone, no matter who they are, should get that chance. The Capitol doesn't allow us to have that."

Cressida smiles, and tells her she did a good job, and then turns to Peeta. "Mr. Mellark-"

"Just Peeta, is fine, thanks." He interjects easily.

"Alright, Peeta," she corrects, "I know that you and Katniss have a special history, would you enlighten the rest of us?"

Peeta smiles shyly and looks down for a moment before staring right at the camera, "Katniss and I were betrothed when we were only five. You see, in my family, all of our marriages are arranged for us. I was incredibly lucky that we were matched." He squeezes her hand, causing her to meet his eyes, and they share a smile.

"So, the two of you are childhood friends then, and that's what's led you to fight with the elementals."

Peeta shrugs, "Well, that's sort of one reason. I don't believe it is fair that anyone is treated this way. If the Capitol can single anyone out and decide that they are somehow dangerous, and do these unspeakable things to them as children, what is stopping them from doing that to anyone else? No one is safe from that."

Cressida nods along with him, "That's a good point, Peeta, but you said that's 'one reason'. Can you clarify what you mean?"

Peeta glances quickly at Katniss, taking a deep breath, "Well, when you said we were childhood friends, and that's what led me to fight with the elementals, that part is true. It's just, well you see, Katniss and I, we married in secret. She's my wife."

He's squeezing the life out of her hand now, practically begging her not to be angry with him through that connection, and Katniss can't move. She's too shocked. Already married?

Cressida chimes in with that exact question, and Peeta seems more than prepared to answer her, "Yes, we married a few months back, one night she had come back to the district. We've had to keep it a secret, for her safety, but now that we're together, it doesn't have to be this way any longer. We're fighting on the same side, for the same things."

Katniss pulls her braid around to the front and starts tugging on it, trying to quell the nerves that are rising into a frenzy, but says nothing to dispel his words. She knows Peeta has a plan, and she trusts him, he would never do anything to hurt her.

Plutarch calls out that he thinks they have enough, before he and Haymitch come barreling up to them, followed by Cressida. Katniss prepares for them to haul Peeta away for what he said, but instead, Haymitch claps him on the shoulder, "Good thinking, boy."

Cressida takes up where he left off, "This is amazing, Peeta! The people will fall all over this. They will see not just a noble fighting for the rebels, but one who has fallen in love and married an elemental! It's perfect!"

Plutarch is scratching his chin, but nodding slowly, "Yes, you might be right about that. We've been having problems starting an uprising in the districts themselves. We can attack all we want, but we need them to take control of themselves before we can take the Capitol on. Showing them this, the two of you, a noble and the most powerful fire elemental we have…that could really change things for us."

Haymitch is grinning, "Exactly. The only problem is Coin, she doesn't exactly like the boy, here." He gets murmurs of agreement, and then Plutarch eyes Peeta's wrists, and affirms "The only choice we have is to convince her we need the boy here, and not as a prisoner."

From there, Katniss and Peeta are left to watch the three of them leave to go and meet with the rebel leader, and Peeta immediately turns to Katniss, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you before, but I didn't have time. It's the only thing I could come up with that would help you."

Katniss shakes her head, trying to clear her confusing thoughts. "I know you only wanted to help me."

Peeta nods frantically, "Just tell me if I did something wrong?"

She thinks about it, and knows that if Coin goes for it, she will stop pressuring her to be with Gale. This could also help Peeta, too. Maybe he won't have to be kept locked away.

"You didn't do anything wrong Peeta. Actually, I should thank you for trying to help me."

A relieved smile graces his face, "That's good to hear."

She laughs, and then he does along with her, and she hugs him tightly, happy to have him back with her where they can laugh together. Running her hands up to the nape of his neck, she notices he's sweating, and playfully wipes at his brow while grimacing. Her acting turns into reality when she sees the make-up she's just wiped off of him.

"Peeta, why would they put this on you?" she asks, reaching up to wipe his face with her sleeve. He starts to duck back, but she fixes him with a scowl and he concedes. What she finds underneath is enough to make her sick.

His skin, while always lighter than hers is an almost sickly pale, and is marred with bruises. He has them all along one side of his jaw and around his throat, like someone had choked him.

"Peeta?" she questions in a trembling voice, "What is this?"

He doesn't say anything, but doesn't stop her from checking further. She pulls his jacket open, and starts on his shirt buttons. She only gets three done before she finds purple and green blooming on his skin. "Oh god, Peeta. They're doing this to you down there?"

She knows it's true, but can't believe it until he confirms it with a small nod. "Katniss, I'm alright."

"This is not alright, Peeta! No! I won't let them do this to you anymore! I never should have trusted them." she pants, her breathing out of control. "What if Coin doesn't listen? What if she sends you back down there? No, we can't-we can't-we have to get you out of there!"

Katniss grabs his hand and starts to pull him, but he plants his feet, knocking her off balance and using that to pull her back to him. She crashes against his chest, which she now notices is considerably smaller than the last time she saw him.

"Peeta do they even feed you down there?" Katniss whimpers.

"Yes, they do. Now it's not what I'm used to, but it's enough. I'm really okay, it isn't anything I wasn't preparing myself for."

Katniss takes a gulp of air, "You can't stay here, Peeta! I promise, I will get you out of this."

Peeta smiles sadly, and cups her face with his large hands, "Katniss, no. I'm staying here. I would rather be held captive here with you, then be free, without you."

He kisses her then, and it's only marred by her salty tears.

A/N This was written for Day 5 of PiP, Peach Blossom, "I am your captive". Thanks to all who have followed/fav'd, and especially those who have taken the time to review! You are making it worthwhile to update! *hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

In a different world, the Dark Days brought about mutations, called elementals. Children with affinities for the elements. They are a danger, they must be exterminated. This puts quite a strain on the evolving relationship between Katniss and Peeta. Day Six: Hazel "Reconciliation"

**Part Six**

Peeta's plan of using a secret marriage to stop Coin from forcing Katniss and Gale to marry works, and she stops harassing Katniss about breeding with him, 'for now' she adds. Once the war is over, she tells Katniss that they will all be free from their secrets.

A few days after they shoot the propos, extraction teams are sent to all the districts to remove families of anyone that is involved, in fear of retaliation. Katniss is thankful, because she knows her mother and sister would be among the first casualties. She and Gale will be on the team that goes to District Four, apparently there is someone there that's high profile as far as the rebels are concerned.

When they arrive, Katniss is shocked to see a young woman, who cannot be more than twenty-three. She is slender, with wavy brown locks that end near her waist, and sea green eyes that are completely unfocused. This stirs something in Katniss, and makes her want to take her time and make this as easy as possible for her. She approaches her slowly, like she would a wounded animal, and talks in a soothing voice, "Hi, my name is Katniss and this is Gale," she gestures behind her but doesn't look away from the woman. "We were sent here to take you someplace safe. Will you come with us?"

The woman says nothing, and Katniss continues her easy approach, gently taking her hands in her own, willing her into reality. She blinks several times, and squeezes Katniss' hands, "I'm Annie."

Katniss smiles at her, "Hi Annie, I'm Katniss."

Gale comes up behind her, "Katniss, we've got to go, we're not going to make the rendezvous." He startles Annie, and she looks up at him with wide eyes.

She nods, "Annie? Can you look at me?" Once she has her attention again, she tries to explain, "Annie, we were sent to get you someplace safe, where you won't be hurt. Will you come with us?"

She doesn't seem to understand, and Katniss is afraid they'll have to knock her out with the gas they brought. She evidently takes too long as Gale chimes in again, "Annie, we've got to get you out of here. People are going to come for you, and they might hurt you if we don't get you to safety, now."

This triggers something, and Annie shakes her head and rips her hands away from Katniss, covering her ears and closing her eyes. Katniss shoots Gale a frown and he shrugs, "I didn't mean to scare her, but we've got to go or we'll be caught, too."

She elbows him, "Is that how you want the extraction to go in Twelve when they deal with your younger siblings?"

He blanches, but recovers quickly, "That's different, they're just kids, she's full grown."

Katniss huffs, "So is my mother, but you don't talk to her like that."

Her partner doesn't say anything for a minute, and they both wait to see if Annie will calm herself down. When she starts rocking side to side, Gale asks, "Should we use the gas? I can carry her. It might be easier on her if she's unconscious when we go."

It doesn't sit right with Katniss, all she can see is her own mother standing in Annie's place, completely vulnerable. "Let me try one more time."

She walks up to her again, and pulls her hands away, "Annie, it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll take care of you, okay?"

Annie stops swaying, and opens her eyes and looks at Katniss, but doesn't say anything at all. "Walk with me, okay Annie?"

She puts one arm around her, keeps the other on her arm, and leads her to the door. "I think this is as good as we'll get, let's move."

Gale nods, and hurries in front of them, scouting the area to make sure it's all clear. They have to hike a good distance, where they'll be picked up by hovercraft. They're too far away from Thirteen to use a car, and they have to be quick so that the Capitol isn't made aware of their actions before they get everyone out.

Annie goes with them soundlessly, allowing Katniss to lead her the entire way. It takes longer, but they make it in time, barely. The hovercraft scares Annie again, and she tries to run, nearly getting away from Katniss. Thankfully, Gale stops her by looping his arm around her waist and hauling her over his shoulder, and into their hovercraft.

Once inside, he sets her down and apologizes for frightening her, and leads her to sit down, which she does. But, she is staring off into nothing again, and Katniss knows she isn't really with them anymore. She still sits beside her and holds her hand, trying to offer any comfort she can.

"I didn't know what else to do." Gale explains, concerned Katniss is angry with him.

"No, you did fine. We had to get her inside somehow, and she wasn't going to walk in."

"Hmm." He agrees, and she thinks he's done talking, but he sits across from her, "So. You and Mellark, huh?"

Katniss takes a deep breath, "Yeah. Me and Peeta." She pulls her legs up to her chest, and rests her chin on her knees. She hasn't seen Peeta since the propos were filmed, but Haymitch doesn't seem worried. He keeps telling her that Coin is coming around. She hopes so, because Peeta was taken right back to his cell and that was almost four days ago, now. She is afraid to think of what they might be doing to him.

"You know Katniss, if you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said that. You didn't have to go make up some lie about the two of you."

Katniss doesn't know what to say to that, so she says nothing, and stares that the floor.

"I know you, Katniss. A lot better than he does, maybe even better than you do. You don't want him, he's too soft for you. He won't be able to stand with you and fight when the time comes. He isn't strong enough."

The thinly veiled insults he's throwing at Peeta might not mean much coming from someone else, but Gale values strength and capability highly. He's saying that Peeta isn't good enough for her, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Gale, you don't know anything about Peeta. All you see is a noble when you look at him, but he's more than that."

"He's had everything handed to him his whole life!" He stands, unable to sit still while having this conversation, "He doesn't know the first thing about fighting or practically anything else that could be useful! How can you take him?"

Katniss' voice rises to match Gale's, "You think that's what his life has been like? That it's been nothing but easy for him?" She rolls her eyes, "Like I said, you don't know anything about him or what he's had to do. And, his spying seemed to be plenty useful, and now even Coin has admitted that he will be useful in the propos we're shooting."

Gale watches her, and smirks, "You have feelings for him, I can see that. But, I know you, and in the end you'll end up realizing that I'm the better option."

Katniss gapes at him, unable to reconcile the Gale that is her friend with the one who stands before her now, telling her that honest feelings don't matter to her, because she is too practical. Thankfully, she is saved from continuing the conversation as he leaves the room. She is alone with Annie for the rest of the journey back to Thirteen.

Once the hovercraft lands, they are boarded by medical personnel, who take the now sleeping Annie down to the medical ward on a stretcher. Katniss feels obligated to follow, figuring she will need at least one semi-recognizable face there when she wakes.

She's right. After they've run a gamut of tests on her, they wake her, and she is back to rocking side to side with her eyes closed and ears covered. Katniss scoots up on the bed next to her and rubs her back gently, trying in vain to break into whatever shell she's built up. It doesn't work, but it gives her something to do, at least until Prim bursts in, braided golden hair streaming out behind her as she runs to Katniss.

She leaves Annie's side and sweeps up her sibling in a fierce hug, "Little duck!" she cries, and Prim weeps into her shoulder.

"Oh Katniss, I thought you were gone forever!"

"No, no, I was right here Prim, the whole time. I'm fine, I'm just fine." She's gasping, and her throat is swollen from holding back her own sobs. Once she's regained her senses, she sees her mother standing behind Prim with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Katniss, oh Katniss, I'm so sorry honey." And she's in her mother's arms for the first time since her father died, and fresh tears fall. She leads them to her quarters, and they spend the rest of that evening reacquainting themselves with each other.

The next morning, Katniss has a meeting with Coin, and when she arrives, she finds Haymitch is there as well as Plutarch. Her nerves are totally shot after reuniting with her family, but she can feel the tension in this room, and it makes her hands shake.

Plutarch advises her that they are going to air the propos starring her and Peeta, as well as their interviews. He tells her that the districts will love it, that it is exactly what they need to unite them and incite them to rebel. He shows her what he has edited, and she is shocked at how moved she is by it. Peeta's look of determination as he stands next to her, ensuring her safety, makes her miss him so much more. The way they move together is in synch, like they anticipate each other, and she wonders if she and Gale would do that.

"You see that, Katniss? That between you and Peeta, is what we need to show everyone. What the Capitol has done by singling out elementals is make everyone afraid of you, and believe you are a separate species altogether." He paces the room slowly, "That is what is stopping the rest of the districts from rebelling with us. What we can do is use you two to show that we can fight, and win, only if we are united."

Katniss nods emphatically, and then looks to Haymitch, who is smiling at her. Her eyes swing over to Coin, questioning her siletntly.

"Yes, I am releasing Peeta Mellark from protective custody as of now." She states flatly.

Katniss gasps, "Where is he? When can I see him?"

Haymitch smirks at her, "Oh, I imagine he's probably at your room right now, looking for you."

She doesn't politely excuse herself or even thank anyone, instead turning on her heel and rushing through the doors, and back to her room. The entire way there, she's chanting over and over in her mind, 'please, please be there'.

She turns down her hall, and feels disappointment flood through her when she sees it's empty, though she tells herself he could easily be in her room, too. She swipes her hand on the control panel, and the door slides open to reveal her mother and sister sitting on the couch in her main room.

She almost bursts into tears right there in the doorway, but Prim is up and at her side before she disgraces herself, and pulls her inside.

"Katniss, it's okay, I promise. Come on." She leads her back to her bedroom, and opens the door, revealing Peeta. "Mom and I are going to go exploring if that's okay with you both?"

Peeta grins widely, but doesn't let his eyes move from Katniss' face. Katniss nods, and as soon as Prim has excused herself, flings herself into Peeta's arms.

"Peeta!" she whispers brokenly, "Peeta are you alright?"

He's wrapped around her, rubbing her back in soothing circles, "I'm fine, Katniss. They've actually been treating me very well ever since they found out I'm your husband." He teases. She can hear the happiness in his voice, and she chokes out a laugh.

She rests her head against his chest, listening to the soothing thud-thud of his heartbeat, and sighs, "I missed you, Peeta."

He drops a kiss on the crown of her head, "I missed you, Katniss."

When she's able to let go of him, she pulls out his bag of belongings and shows him to the shower. When he comes out, he looks like her Peeta again, and she curls against him.

It isn't long after that when they hear that District Eight and Eleven have both rebelled, with surprising force, and have overthrown the Peacekeepers there. District Twelve follows, but they soon lose contact with them. Other districts follow, and not three weeks after the first propo aired, the only one that they cannot win over is District Two.

It is because they are secure as the center of District Two is a mountain that they call the Nut, and that is where they keep their armory. It is hard to attack, but easy to defend, so this will be the first fight the elementals will be used en masse.

When Peeta learns that Katniss is going on this mission, he asks to go as well, but is flatly refused. Coin tells him he is only released from custody, not cleared to fight next to important personnel. She will not allow him on this mission. He desperately tries to reason with Katniss, and talk her into turning down the mission, but she is determined to go.

"It's just District Two, and once we have them, all the districts are united against the Capitol."

He takes her hands and folds them over his chest, "I only just got you back, Katniss."

"I know," she answers, and steps closer to him, resting her head under his chin, "And I plan on keeping you. That's why I have to do this. I'm afraid of what could happen to you if I don't go."

"Please, don't do this to protect me, Katniss."

She leans her head back to look up at him, "But we protect each other Peeta, and now it's my turn."

Katniss is assigned to a team, along with Gale and nearly every other elemental she has seen in training. She is more than ready to take out some of her frustrations with Coin on someone, and as a result, when they arrive, her group is making significant progress.

They are separated from the other teams, but that's normal, usually the elementals stick together while the soldiers go another way. It is no different today, and they fight their way through to the District Two rebels before any others manage it. Before night falls, they are ready to attack the mountain itself, where everyone has retreated.

Gale proposes a plan, something he has used in hunting back in Twelve. He says that they can smoke them out, by lighting fires at some of the entrances, and only leaving one or two open for them to escape. That way, when they come out, they will be afraid and disoriented from the smoke, which should make them easier to take down.

The idea of treating these people, some of which aren't allies of the Capitol, like animals makes Katniss' skin crawl. "We can't do that, Gale! These people aren't animals, this isn't one of your hunting trips."

He cocks his head to the side as he studies her, "Is it really that different? We can't break in. This will pull all the people out."

"Not all, Gale, some won't make it out."

He sighs and looks away but then nods and meets her frown with his own, "Maybe. But, this will accomplish our mission, and every day longer that we take that's another day of useless fighting. Don't you want this war to be over?"

"Not all of the people in there are Peacekeepers, Gale. Yes, I want the fighting to stop, but I also refuse to kill innocent people in the process, if I can help it!"

He considers this for a moment, and he knows he'll need her help setting and stoking the fires, so he offers a compromise, "Fine, I'll radio Coin, see what she wants us to do. Once we get our orders, we're following them, yeah?"

She doesn't look at him, instead watches the sun begin to set, and nods.

It's times like these that she really misses Peeta. He would never jeopardize people's lives like this. His moral compass is much more accurate than hers, but she knows he would agree with her on this.

A few minutes later, Gale comes back to tell her that his plan was approved, "I'm sorry, Katniss, but we're doing it. We'll have to start the fires at the same time, and keep them steady."

She doesn't have another plan, and she doesn't really have another choice now, either. Not with her family and Peeta all being back in District Thirteen, at Coin's mercy. She might have been saved from having to marry Gale and bear his child at her direction, but anything else is still enforced.

Katniss grunts and stands, brushing off her fatigues. "Fine, let's get this over with, then."

There are several entrances into the Nut, but one is larger than the rest, as there are train tracks that come from it that lead into the square of the district. They decide to start the fires at all of the entrances save that one, which will allow for survivors to escape. As the other soldiers arrive, Gale fills them in on the plan.

They gather materials to burn, and the water elementals douse them, to create ample smoke. Once the dampened pyres are set up, Katniss and Gale take an equal amount of them and start them burning. The air elementals focus drafts into the tunnels, ensuring the smoke is carried straight into the people there. After a few minutes, the screaming starts, and that is when Katniss and Gale increase the heat of their fires, making all exits but one impassable.

Peacekeepers and unarmed people come rushing out, hacking and coughing, blinded by thick billowing smoke. The rebels descend on them immediately, and most of the Peacekeepers are shot on sight. Some of them surrender, and everyone who makes it past the tracks is taken into rebel custody.

Katniss is down by a side entrance, watching the new prisoners make their escape, when she hears something coming from a side street leading to the Nut. It sounds like someone, rather several people, are yelling. Only it sounds horribly guttural, and she can't make out what they're trying to say.

The sounds get closer, and in the fading light, she can make out the forms of at least a dozen hulking men.

She pulls out her communicuff and calls for help as she falls back to take cover behind some debris. Rue and Gale are the first to arrive, spotting her quickly and hunching down next to her.

The silhouettes of these new adversaries are coming closer, but they have slowed down, they're taking their time, searching for something. Or someone.

Rue whispers, "What are they?"

"Let's find out." Gale answers, grinning at Katniss. She rolls her eyes, but buoyed by his confidence she follows his lead and stands, ready to fight again.

They attack the newcomers first. It's one of their signature moves, to try and keep opponents contained; they set up a ring of fire around them, with the flames licking up over their heads, effectively caging them. The fire is burning white hot, and she knows it is a few feet deep.

She is completely taken by surprise when a few of them step through, their grossly deformed bodies visible in the orange glow.

"What the hell are those?" Gale questions, readying himself to fight.

Katniss has no idea. Their bodies are bent and misshapen, with hunched backs and uneven limbs. Their hands fade into claws tipped with wicked looking talons, while thick and leathery skin is stretched tightly on overly developed muscles that twitch anxiously as they trudge towards them. This isn't the first time Katniss has seen a Capitol creation like this, though the Jabberjays are very rare now.

One of them opens its mouth, which is more like a snake's gaping maw as it unhinges, and hisses at them, "Die elementalsss," it raises an arm and fire shoots straight at them.

"Mutts!" Katniss cries out, and she shoves Rue down under her as she drops for cover. She hears Gale calling for all available help, and he gets a crackling reply, "We've got to hold them off a few minutes before anyone can get here!"

Katniss nods, "Rue, you stay behind me, okay? They can't burn me, but-"

"Yeah, sure, I'm behind you, one hundred percent." She answers back with owlish eyes.

She crouches low, and sees Gale mirroring her actions, as they both move outward to try and flank them. Once they're both set, she hears him count down on her communicuff, and on three they both jump up and emit powerful blasts of flame that should turn anything in its path to cinders.

Belatedly, Katniss realizes that if they can use fire, they are inflammable, just like she is. The three creatures are still standing, maybe a little singed, but now know exactly where she and Gale are. They separate, two after she and Rue and one after Gale.

She panics, and turns and grabs Rue, "Run!" she shouts, and they take off, but they don't make it ten feet before the ground in front of them combusts, and they're forced to dive for cover again. She covers Rue with herself again, knowing the girl is in much more danger than she is right now.

In what seems like seconds, the mutts are on them, grinning maniacally. They raise their hands at the same time, the same angle, she can see their palms start to glow like embers. She braces herself, finds her center and as soon as the flames start to erupt, she wills them to calm. What would have been melon sized balls of flame flicker down to almost nothing, and then they are both hit so violently, by something she never sees, that she can hear bones crack as they are tossed back.

She looks back at Rue who grins, "Fire against fire may not actually work so well."

Katniss smiles back, understanding Rue just saved them. "I guess not."

Those two mutts are down, and don't seem to be moving, but to be sure, she pulls out her pistol from its holster and fires two clean head shots. She scans the area for the third mutt and Gale, but doesn't see any sign of them. Checking the area again, she realizes that during her fight she must have lost concentration because the ring of fire has completely gone out.

None of the other mutts are there, either.

"We've got to find the others Rue, come one." She reaches back for Rue with her free hand, and Rue quickly takes it, as she leads the way back to the main entrance of the Nut.

They creep along, both keeping an eye out for any movement, when she hears that guttural moaning sound again. She swings around, looking for it, and at the last second looks above her. There, on a ledge of the mountain, sits one of the mutts.

It's eyes are bulging and red, and it licks its lips, "Katnisss" it groans, and then rocks start falling down the side of the mountain. She and Rue start backing up and stones crash down all around them and the ground shakes. One catches Katniss across her forehead, and she turns in time with it, so it only leaves a gash instead of crushing her skull. Rue is hit on her chest, and starts to have problems breathing, so that Katniss has to support her as they run.

She can feel herself getting pummeled on her back before she turns to try and incinerate them as they come. The moment she turns, she feels a blow on her left side that steals her breath. She's down, laying on her back and staring at the darkening sky, unable to breathe. Rue peers over her, her face full of bruises and welts, and now tears as she shrieks for Katniss to _get up_!

She can't. All she can do is lay there and try to breathe. The pressure on her side has turned into a blooming heat that surges in intensity each time she moves. Rue shakes her, and she wants to tell her to stop, just stop, so the pain will die down, but she's getting all fuzzy and tired. Her vision darkens, and her eyes fall shut. In moments she slips into unconsciousness, the sounds of screaming floating all around her.

She wakes two days later, back in District Thirteen's hospital. There are cords and sensors everywhere, and beeping noises that are already driving her crazy. She tries to sit up, but the pain that lances through her side forces her back down.

She must moan, or make some kind of noise, because a head of blond hair pops up from her bed where it was resting, "Katniss? Katniss, are you awake?"

She tries to smile at his voice. It's Peeta.

Slowly she opens her eyes back up, but the second she tries to say anything he puts up a finger telling her to wait, and leaves. He returns with a cup of water and she realizes she is _thirsty_.

He helps her drink, and makes her do it slowly after she chokes on the first swallow. After her third cup, she feels able to talk, "Hi."

Peeta smiles down at her, "Hi yourself. You gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

Katniss grimaces, "Not so good."

"I'm not surprised. You took a serious hit, you lost your spleen." She has no idea what that is, but it sounds serious, and she's shocked as the events start coming back to her.

"Rue?" she rasps out, "Gale?"

Peeta nods, "They're both okay, I promise. Back up got there in time to help. They'll probably both come by sometime later to check up on you again."

She relaxes back into her bed, letting her head fall back against the pillows. "Good."

"Are you very tired? Did you want me to get you anything?" he asks her, fidgeting at her side. Katniss looks up at him, and hesitates before patting the side of the bed next to her.

Peeta frowns worriedly, "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Not possible." She says with as much conviction as she can, and pats the bed again.

He laughs, "Okay, okay, let me help you" He slips his arms under her back and knees, and eases her over to the side so he has room to climb up next to her. Once he's in, he settles on his side, head propped up by his left arm, and watches her.

She wants to laugh at him, but as she tries to move to her side, she flinches in pain. Peeta's hands are on her then, and he helps her situate herself so that she is facing him the same way. He slides his left foot under her right, and then his right under her left, so they are crossed at their ankles.

She smiles at him, no longer needing words to convey how happy this makes her, finally having time to be together, even if she is injured.

He pulls her braid over her shoulder and undoes it, threading his fingers through her hair. It is extremely relaxing, and she eases down, letting her right hand fall forward to lace through his waves.

He hums in contentment, "I am never letting you out of my sight again. Every time I do, something awful happens."

Katniss smiles, "I think you might be exaggerating."

"Oh no, I'm not, you didn't see yourself when they brought you in. We'd better just stick together from now on, you and me."

"If we do that, I'll lose all my mystery and you'll get tired of me." She whines back.

He doesn't answer right away, but his voice grows deeper when he does, "That will never happen, Katniss." She hears him take a deep breath and swallow, "I've never actually said it, but I should have before now. I love you, Katniss. If something happened to you, I'd have nothing left. You're…you're my whole life."

She stops running her fingers through his hair and looks into his eyes. She's never seen them so serious and clear before. He means it, every word. It makes her skin tingle and her heart pound. She's smiling when she tells him, "Then kiss me."

She drifts in and out of sleep for the next few days, but Peeta is always there. Her mother and Prim are often visiting, and Gale and Rue do come to see her, though Gale doesn't stay long. Rue is so traumatized from nearly watching Katniss die that she's been deemed too mentally unstable for any field work. Katniss knows that the young girl feels guilty, but for herself, she is relieved. She is too sweet and innocent to be put back in harms way.

A few days later when she wakes and Peeta is nowhere to be found, she is anxious right away, but he allays her fears not twenty minutes later when he comes back. He strides over to her, kisses her on her forehead, "We have visitors, are you up for company?"

She nods, bewildered, and reaches for his hand, threading their fingers together.

Haymitch walks in, followed by who can only be described as the most gorgeous man she's ever seen, and then another woman, who is small and thin like she is, with short brown hair.

Haymitch introduces them, "Sweetheart, meet Finnick Odair," he waves at the man and then the woman, "and Johanna Mason. They've been working in the Capitol as spies for us for years. They're also elementals, water and earth, respectively. We got them before the Capitol did."

Katniss nods at them both but says nothing. Johanna chuckles at this, "Well, she's just as talkative as you said she'd be."

Peeta jumps to her defense, "She's still recovering, now will you tell her what you told me?"

The woman shrugs, "Sure. So, those mutts you fought back in District Two? Those were, Capitol made." Katniss nods along.

That much she had worked out for herself. What she was groggy on was how they were able to fight her attacks off. If she remembered correctly, some of them had actually walked right through her fire.

"What you don't' know, is that they are genetically engineered elementals."

"What?" Katniss mumbles, "How could they do that? Why would they? Snow hates elementals, why would he make them?"

"Well, he made them by using elemental DNA. He's got hordes of it. I mean, why do you think he was keeping elementals alive for so long, and putting us all through those tests?"

Her mind flashes back to that dark time in her life, and she remembers that they wanted to see how strong she was. How long she could resist being burned.

"He tested them all, and took DNA from the ones he found desirable, and spliced it together to make those mutts."

Katniss leans into Peeta's side, realizing this means they probably have her DNA there, "But why?"

Finnick steps around Johanna, "He made them, so that he could fight us with them. He knew one day we would find a way to fight back, and he wanted to be prepared for it."

Her focus lands on Finnick, and her eyes narrow, "I know you."

Finnick smiles, showing off his dimples and he starts to walk up to her, "Do you? Most women would never forget me."

She ignores his comment, "No, I recognize your voice, I've heard it before. It was you, wasn't it?"

He smiles a little and looks down, "I didn't think you'd remember that. I had to gas you, after all."

Peeta speaks up, "What was Finnick?" he asks, sitting down next to Katniss so she can lean against him easier.

"He's the one who got me out of the Capitol."

A/N Sorry it was an insanely long time since my last update. But, one more chapter to go and we're all done! I will get that up this week, I promise! This was written for day 6 of Prompts in Panem, Hazel "reconciliation". Special thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorites and followed; you all rock! I hope you liked this update, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

In a different world, the Dark Days brought about mutations, called elementals. Children with affinities for the elements. They are a danger, they must be exterminated. This puts quite a strain on the evolving relationship between Katniss and Peeta. Day Seven: Jonquil "Desire"

**Part Seven**

The man who had saved her from death, was Finnick Odair, another elemental. He was a spy and had been placed in the Capitol as an informant, and was responsible for rescuing her as well as Gale, and countless others.

That on top the other revelations of the day made Katniss' head throb, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. The Capitol, Snow, the man who had told them all over and over, that elementals were dangerous and had to be eliminated, was manufacturing them for his own use in some lab?

The thought makes her sick, that someone could take a piece of her, from any of them, and create those monsters from it.

Peeta is sitting behind her on her bed in the hospital, his legs splayed wide so she can sit between them, while she leans back against him and he rubs her shoulders.

"I just don't get it. Why would he want elemental mutts around him when we're so dangerous?"

Peeta stops his ministrations for a moment, "Katniss, you are not dangerous, so don't compare yourself to those mutts. You were born with these gifts, and you don't use them to hurt anyone unless you have to, okay?"

"Okay, you're right about that, but I still don't see why he'd want them around." She'll never see herself as good as Peeta makes her out to be, but she also knows she can't change his mind.

"Well, I've been thinking about this, a lot. In the last war, we as a race fought those elementals, and nearly lost, right?"

Katniss thinks back to the history lessons she received as a child, and Peeta is right, at least that is what they were told. The elementals had banded together, and the humans fought to overpower them, finally succeeding. Ever since, any suspected elemental had to be taken and put through the Games where they were inevitably eliminated.

"So, Snow knew that elementals were powerful, and could possibly throw the world back into chaos, like before. I think, one of the reasons he'd set these games up is so that he could prepare for that to happen again. He'd get everyone to fear them and act as though the Games were to protect Panem, while he ran tests on you all and created those mutts. That way, he could try and keep the population of elementals low, and build up his own army. His power would never be threatened."

Mulling it over, she sees the cleverness of the plan. It was working, too. Elementals were becoming more rare every year. She and Gale were the only ones with fire affinities, the other elements each had at least five, more now counting Finnick and Johanna. But, if Snow was making his own mutts, picking and choosing what DNA to use…

"That means all that testing they put us through was all to find out how strong we were, to see if he wanted our DNA? It wasn't to find out if we were elementals or not! They could have just killed once we were there!"

Peeta tightens his arms around her and nods, "Yes."

"Oh my god, Peeta, we can't let him have that power! He used us to make weapons! He can't play with our lives like this, it's disgusting!" She lurches forward, and turns to face him with panicked eyes.

Peeta puts his hands on her shoulders, and steadies her, "We won't Katniss. They're planning an attack on the Capitol and once you're healed, they want you to go."

The thought of going back there, to that place where she nearly died makes her blood freeze in her veins and she shivers.

"I'm going with you."

"No Peeta," she starts automatically, "You can't-"

"Katniss, I'm going with you. I just got you back and I'm not letting you face this without me. You went to Two, and you nearly died. Now, I'm not an elemental, but I know that I can protect you."

She sees the vulnerability mixed with desperation in his eyes, and knows she has to let him do this as much for her as for himself. "I know you can protect me, Peeta."

"Good, because I love you, and all I want is to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you."

Katniss gives him a watery smile, "Even if you have to go the Capitol and fight those mutts? Watch me fight and…see what I can really do?"

"I don't care where I have to go, I won't be parted from you again, and honestly I'm a little excited to see what you're capable of."

Katniss blushes, and Peeta leans forward, flipping her braid back over her shoulder, "Besides, I want to be sure that lab, with all those samples gets destroyed."

She gets a dark look in her eyes, "Oh, I plan on making sure there is nothing left of that place but ash."

"Sounds perfect to me."

In that moment, Haymitch comes into her room, "I've got news you two."

They both turn to him, but Katniss is the first to speak, "When do we attack the Capitol?"

"Ready to go fight again already?" he asks, coming to stand in front of them.

"Not ready to fight, just ready to win this, and have it be over." Peeta wraps his arm around Katniss and nods in agreement, "What have you got for us Haymitch?"

"Well, to answer Sweetheart's question, there are teams moving in as we speak. You two won't be going in for another couple of weeks at the earliest, once she's had a chance to recover. Hopefully, by the time you're sent in, there won't be much left."

They both nod, but Haymitch continues, "There's something else. District Twelve was attacked. The Capitol pulled the Peacekeepers out and sent in bombs by hovercraft." He meets Peeta's wary gaze, "I'm sorry Peeta, but they hit the Keep hard. Reports back say that there aren't any survivors."

Peeta takes a deep shuddering breath, "No survivors? But…oh. My parents…the propos we aired. That's why, isn't it?"

"Probably, Snow thought he could get to you this way. I'm sorry we weren't able to extract them when we got everyone else out. At the time we didn't-"

Peeta waves a hand weakly, "No, they…they wouldn't have come, anyway."

Katniss thanks Haymitch for telling them, and pulls Peeta to lay on the bed next to her, letting him rest his head over her heart. She combs through his waves with her fingers, lightly scratching his scalp, and hums to him softly. His grip on her gets painfully tight, and she can feel his chest trembling as he tries to hold back his tears.

"It's okay, Peeta. They were your family, it's okay to miss them." He lets out a shuddering cry, finally allowing his tears to fall. He's very quiet about it, and buries his face against her neck. She lets him go as long as he needs, and when he finally tires himself out, she lets him sleep.

Hours later, he wakes and apologizes, but Katniss will have none of it. "Peeta, don't you dare tell me you're sorry. That was your mother and father, no matter what they did or did not do. You wouldn't be Peeta if you didn't love them anyway."

He smiles, lower lip quivering a little, and she kisses it away. "Peeta, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I'll do whatever I can to help you through it."

He rests his forehead against hers, "Just, stay with me. All I want is you."

"Of course."

Sleep comes and goes that night, for both of them, but they help each other through it.

Nearly four weeks later, they are both suited up in District Thirteen's fatigues, onboard a hovercraft on its way into the Capitol. Much of it has already been destroyed and captured by the rebels. The citizens of the Capitol have either fled or retreated to King Snow's Citadel, which is exactly where Katniss and Peeta are heading.

Their main goal, above all else, is to destroy the labs hidden beneath Snow's home. Of course, this is a secret between the two of them, officially their goal is to meet up with the rest of their squad and proceed to the Citadel to capture King Snow. But, once they learned of what he had been doing, using elemental DNA and splicing it into mutts, making them powerful weapons that he controlled, they knew they had to put a stop to it.

This way, even if they don't defeat Snow, at least he'll have lost all of his research. The problem with this is that all of the mutts have to be destroyed as well, but the research is the priority.

The hovercraft lands, and Katniss and Peeta disembark, meeting up with Johanna, Gale and Finnick who are all waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it." Johanna says, "This way, we have to go on foot from here." She turns and leads them down into the smoldering city, past soldiers and refugees set up in make shift tents.

"How far in are we?" Peeta asks, scanning the area around them, keeping his rifle ready.

"We're a few miles away from the city center. Actually, that's what's giving us the problem, so you guys got here just in time." Finnick grins back at them.

Katniss and Peeta share a look before she asks, "What kinds of problems are you having?"

Gale answers her, dropping back so he can walk on the side not taken by Peeta, "They have traps set up for us. Some of them release chemicals, some release mutts, we never know what it will be. We've lost a lot of people to those."

Peeta frowns, "Do they have any kind of pattern or markings, showing where they should be?"

Gale's stony gaze settles on Peeta, but he refuses to back down and look away. Finally he answers, "None that we've found."

The rest of the walk to their encampment is done in silence, and it takes several hours. After being bed ridden for weeks after the run-in with the mutts, Katniss is exhausted when they finally reach it. They've actually taken over a housing complex, and they are all sharing one large living space. Peeta has Katniss resting in a brightly colored chair, eating some of the provisions he gave her when he claims the floor in front of her. She notices he's placed himself between her and the door, and gives him a playful kick in the side to let him know she's onto him. His ears flush red and he shrugs.

"I'm fine Peeta, just a little tired. Nothing that some food and rest won't fix, I promise."

He bobs his head once, but doesn't say anything, instead digging into his own rations while he has the chance.

Finnick and Johanna take the seats across from them, and Johanna wastes no time at all, "So what's the deal with you two? Is this whole" she moves her arm back and forth between them, "thing for real or what?"

Peeta glances up at her, and then to Finnick for help, but he only keeps chewing with a wide grin. He wants to answer her that yes, of course it is, but he isn't completely sure he should. He knows he wants to be with Katniss, but she's never said what she wants. He's taken the lead and announced their 'secret' marriage, but that was only to protect her.

"It's real enough." Katniss answers, and the tone of her voice and her fierce scowl combined are enough to stop Johanna from asking anymore. Not enough to stop her from smiling and raising her eyebrows though.

"I guess I'll leave the happy couple and go see what Hawthorne is screwing up." She says loudly when she's finished eating.

Peeta says he's going to check out the rest of the house and get cleaned up a bit before they bed down for the night, and kisses Katniss on the forehead before he jogs up the stairs.

This leaves Finnick with Katniss, and he tries several times to catch her eye, but she stubbornly refuses. Frustrated, he says, "Katniss would you just look at me? I need to thank you."

Stunned, she answers before she has time to think, "Thank me? Why would you ever need to thank me? You're the one who risked your life to get me out of there, not the other way around!"

Finnick gives her a half smile for that, but waves it off, "I did do that, and I'm thankful I did, because you're the one who got Annie out."

She thinks back to the young woman who was lost in her own mind. "You know Annie?"

His smile is honest and nearly breaks her heart, "Yes, I know Annie. I love her, have loved her, for so long. I couldn't leave the Capitol until I knew she was safe. They were suspicious of my 'activity'. If I would have left, they would have come for her. So, in that way, you saved us both."

Katniss tries to reconcile the man in front of her, so humble and vulnerable, with the cocky Finnick she met back in Thirteen. She must look very skeptical because he barks out a laugh, "I know, but I love her, and she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. She told me, you were the one she trusted enough to go with."

"It was nothing, really. I just had to talk to her."

"There's the difference," he says, pointing at her as he stands to leave, "You took the time to talk to her." Then he walks back the way Johanna did, making room for Gale to pass him on his way in.

She leans back in her chair, "Hey." She greets and he smiles in return.

"Hey yourself. I see you're doing much better, you think you'll be okay tomorrow?"

She shrugs a shoulder, "I'll deal with it. It's not like I haven't had worse."

He chuckles, "Yeah, I know you have."

Katniss waits for him to say something else, but he doesn't. He only sits where Finnick had been, and leans forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Gale, what is it? You didn't just come over to see how I'm doing."

He frowns, "You make it sound like I don't care about you, and you know that's not true."

Her shoulders sag and she lets out a disappointed sigh, seeing where this conversation is going. "Gale, I know you care about me and I care about you, too. We're friends and partners."

He shakes his head, "That's not what I meant and you know it. You can't avoid this forever. I'd rather just have it out now."

"Fine," she bites out.

"Right then. So, are you and Mellark actually together like you said, or is this just part of the show to unify the districts against the Capitol?"

"We're not together like _that_, but you know that much. You know that he said what he did just to get Coin to back off from forcing me into something I don't want."

Gale lifts his hands in supplication, "Then how are you together? Do you care about him, too?"

"Oh for the love of god, Gale! Yes, I care about him, too. You know that! I've known him forever! He's been my friend and done so much for me. Of course I care about him. The only reason you're going on about this is because Coin has put it into your head that it's what you should do."

"That's not true, I've felt like it should be you and me for a long time now, but it's not up to me. This part is all you, because you have a decision to make. Do you care about him more than me?"

She shakes her head, "Gale, I'm not answering that."

"No Katniss, I need to hear it, one way or the other. I've got to just…know."

She takes a deep breath and lets it go, "Yes. Peeta and I are more than just friends and partners. I trust him with my life. I know he'll protect me, and I'd do the same for him."

Her friend stands up, "Right. Well, okay then. I can't say I don't think you're making a bad choice, but if that's what you want-" He shrugs and leaves the room, never finishing what he was going to say.

Katniss lets her head fall back and closes her eyes, thinking that hadn't gone completely terrible, but surely could have gone better.

She hears him start down the steps, and then hesitate, "It's okay Peeta, you can come in."

"Yeah," he hops down the last few stairs, "I wasn't sure if you'd want me around right now."

She reaches for his hand, and he takes it, "I always want you around."

He shoots her a playful look and she rolls her eyes, "So you heard all that, then?"

"I did. I tried not to but you know, neither of you is very quiet when you get worked up."

She actually smiles at him, just a little, "He'll be alright, I hope. It'll just take some time to see the truth. Now, where are we sleeping tonight? I know we're getting up early."

"Well, honestly upstairs is pretty bare, we could pick any room, it's up to you. We're deep enough in rebel territory right now, so they're all safe enough."

"Okay, well let's go settle in for the night and get some rest." Peeta helps her up, and leads her up the stairs and to the second room on the right. It's spacious like he said, but mostly bare. Thankfully, there is still a bed, and she strips off her gear and collapses onto it, sprawling out on her stomach. Peeta follows after her, chuckling, and starts kneading her back.

She lets out an embarrassing moan when he hits a spot that is particularly sore, and he smothers a laugh, "I take it that feels okay?"

"Mhmm"

"Good."

He works his way from her neck and shoulders down to her lower back, rubbing small circles from her hips towards her spine. Her last thought before sleep claims her is that she's in war zone, letting Peeta run his hands all over her, and she's entirely relaxed about it.

The morning comes, and Peeta wakes her well before dawn. They prepare themselves and meet the others downstairs, ready to go.

Gale had the idea last night that since they kept running into traps, maybe they should head below ground, and use the sewer system to get as close as they can before they have to use the surface again. Everyone agrees it's their best chance, and they head down shortly after.

Johanna leads, her element is earth and it affords her the ability to always sense true North; she never gets lost. They follow her, in single file, Katniss, then Peeta, with Finnick and Gale in the rear. The tunnels they use have water in them, up to mid-calf, and it smells absolutely putrid. It's unlit, so the only lights they have are the flashlights issued to them from Thirteen.

It is very slow going, because more than once, Johanna takes a turn that becomes a dead end, and they have to double back. After making another one, Johanna stops suddenly, "God dammit."

"Another one?" Katniss questions, her frustration clear.

"Yes, it's another one. Jesus, how many of these are there?"

"It's not your fault, we'll just head back, that's all." Peeta tries, already turning around. He's nearing the mouth of the tunnel they'd turned into when he stops and cocks his head to one side.

"What is it?" Finnick says, coming to stand by him.

"I don't know. Do you hear something?"

They're all there at this point, straining to listen to whatever it is Peeta has heard.

Johanna recognizes it, "Mutts! We've got to go, now!"

They head back into the main tunnel, and turn in the direction of the Citadel, away from the mutts and start running, sloshing through the filthy water.

Katniss glances behind her, but sees nothing in the inky blackness behind them, but she can hear them louder now. They're getting closer.

"This is no good," she mutters in between pants as they run.

Peeta falls back a few steps to run next to her, "Are you alright?"

"It's not that, it's just we won't get away, they're gaining."

Finnick spins around, and shouts, "We should fight them, give me a minute!"

They all slow down, unwilling to leave him alone, and draw their weapons as they turn to face whatever is coming for them.

Finnick kneels and puts his hands in the water, and it surges to him, swelling in front of him in one great wave, as high as the tunnel is tall. He plans to drown whatever is coming, and Katniss smiles grimly. All mutts need to breathe.

She sees them round a corner far behind them, they are gigantic and white, scaled lizards crawling towards them on their bellies. Their mouths are open, showing off long and sharpened teeth that she is sure would rip their skin to ribbons.

"Do it, Finnick!" Johanna shouts, backing up along with the rest of them.

"Not yet, they aren't close enough!" he calls back, "Go on, I'll catch up with you."

"Not gonna happen," Peeta replies, aiming his rifle in front of him. Katniss nods with him, though no one can see her agreement. Gale stands next to her, pistol ready, and she can see his free palm glowing, ready to set anything that gets passed Finnick on fire. She assumes a similar stance and waits.

When they seem much too close, Finnick finally releases the mountain of water in front of him, and it crashes down on the lizard mutts, obscuring everything in front of them. He forces it down the tunnel, pushing them further and further back, and stays crouched with his eyes focused ahead of him.

They peer down the tunnel, sweeping the darkness with their flashlights, afraid to move or breathe, and see nothing. The wave cleared it out, and they breathe a collective sigh of relief. Peeta approaches Finnick, and claps him on the back, "Nice work."

He's clearly worn himself out, leaning over panting like he's just run for his life. Katniss can see why; in what was close to her knee in water is barely at her ankle now. He moved a lot of water, and he did it very quickly. She looks at Finnick with a new appreciation as it dawns on her that he must be very strong to be able to do that.

"We should get going, who knows how long before Snow sends more." Gale mentions, and Johanna grunts in agreement and they turn to make their way down the tunnel as Katniss goes to help Peeta with Finnick.

"Come on, up you go," he jokes, hoisting him up under his arm and then steadying him.

"Will you be alright to keep going?" Katniss asks him, wondering how they'll manage to help him along and still make it to the Citadel by dark.

"Yes, I just need a moment to catch my breath." He gasps out, bending at the waist with his hands on his knees. Peeta keeps a hand on his back, and meets Katniss' eye, silently asking if she'll wait for them or go on ahead with Johanna and Gale. She shakes her head, letting him know she'll stay, but she does take a few steps back to give Finnick some room.

She stares down the tunnel, amazed at what Finnick was able to do, but as she stares she catches a movement, and raises her palms instinctively, shooting a bolt of flame straight at it.

An animalistic shriek pierces their quiet, and her blast illuminates the tunnel, showing it is swarming with the mutts now as they clamor to reach them. She has no idea how they survived the wave, and doesn't have time to dwell on it.

"Run!" she screams, and Peeta jerks Finnick up, pulling him along with them.

"Go Katniss, go!" he orders her, and thought she hates it, she does as he says. She can hear their claws tearing into the stones that make up the tunnel, and their hissing and gurgling grunts while they chase them. She turns, several times, firing blast after blast of fire to try and buy some time.

Johanna and Gale have heard their cries at this point, turning around and coming to help. Gale is doing his best, setting many of them on fire, thought it barely seems to slow them as they continue coming until they're burned through to ash.

Johanna, using her earth affinity has begun ripping stones from the walls and floor, sending them flying at the mutts, knocking them back and crushing their bones. As they sail by Katniss, she starts setting a few on fire, turning them into firebombs that obliterate the ones they hit.

Peeta and Finnick have caught up to her now, and they are both firing shots behind them, hoping to hit at least some of them. None of it is enough, and she feels a cold claw wrap around her ankle, yanking her leg back and making her fall. She catches herself and rolls over in time to get her hands on the slick skin of the mutt's throat, searing through its thick skin and bone with her fire. It dies instantly, which pins her underneath its charred remains.

"Katniss!" she can hear Peeta scream, but there are more coming at her now, snapping their jaws as she shoots one fireball after another at them. There are so many, and her fear starts to take over, she can't keep up with them. Her fire isn't quite as hot as it should be, and she's getting tired, worn out after burning through so many.

That's when she sees some of them starting to be fought back, and sees it's because of Peeta. He's come back, and is nearly to her, "Come on!" he yells, and she pulls herself out from the burning and mangled bodies around her, staggering to her feet.

She spots Finnick then, on the other side of Peeta, and he glances up at her. He looks so relieved she's alright, and she knows he came back all because of how she treated Annie. He only has his back turned for a minute, but that minute costs him dearly.

One of mutts has leapt over the rest, intent on ripping out his throat, and it lands on him knocking him to the ground. She watches, frozen, as it rakes a clawed foot down his face, catching his jaw and neck. It rears back, ready to take the death bite when she is jerked back into motion by the ringing sound of Peeta's rifle as it fires into the mutt at near point blank range, blowing away most of its head and killing it instantly. Finnick is hurt, blood running in rivulets from his face and neck, but he'll live.

Gale and Johanna reach them, and manage to hold the mutts back long enough for Peeta and Katniss to get the wounded Finnick to his feet and pull him between them down the tunnel.

They fall back, until Katniss finally sees hope ahead of her. "A ladder, there!" she calls out.

"I see it! Finnick, can you climb?" Peeta shouts, still supporting most of Finnick's weight. She thinks she hears Finnick say he can, and Peeta pushes him forwards.

"Katniss, they'll come up after us." He takes her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles quickly, "I can try to slow some of them down."

She knows he would, Peeta would stay and fight them, even if it was only to give her a few extra minutes. He loves her that much.

She would do that same for him, because she loves him just as much.

The second that realization hits her, she feels her panic and fatigue start to ebb, and the fire inside of her growing again.

"No Peeta, I can handle this." She tells him, and gives him a smile she hopes is confident. He opens his mouth to argue, but she kisses him quickly. "I need you to go up with Finnick. Please."

He doesn't want to, she can see it, he wants to stay with her, but he can't. She'd burn him if he did. "Go. Now!" Finally, he relents, and follows Finnick up the ladder, and Johanna doesn't stop as she follows straight after him. Gale is next, watching Katniss carefully, and looking as though he's barely staying on his feet.

Once Johanna is out, Katniss turns to face the mutts, and lets her newly accepted feelings for Peeta flow through her, fueling her fire and lets it loose all around her. She understands then, that emotions do power her abilities, but anger is not the most powerful. She feels the flames lick out over her skin, lifting her braided hair from the base of her neck, and then shoot out from around her in a dome, enveloping everything near her. She pours everything she has into it, pushing it further and further out, thinking of her Peeta. His eyes, his hair, his smile, his hands and his unwavering faith in her.

As the roaring from her flames dies down, she hears Peeta calling for her frantically, and many others shouting for her, too.

Calming herself, she surveys the sewer around her, and sees the scorched walls, blackened with burned corpses. There are no signs of anymore of the lizard mutts around her.

She climbs up the ladder on somewhat wobbly legs, and Peeta sweeps her into his arms, "God Katniss, I said never out of my sight again, and I meant it. You can't do that to me!" His words are muffled against her neck but she can hear the fear that fills them.

"Not if I can help it, I promise."

The five of them take shelter in an alleyway, bandaging up Finnick's wounds the best they can, after they get the bleeding nearly stopped. At this point, the Citadel is visible, and they decide to split up here, to increase their odds of capturing King Snow.

Katniss and Peeta go one way, while Finnick goes with Johanna and Gale. It's gotten dark now, so they should be mostly hidden from sight, and with all of the people panicking and trying to take refuge in or around the Citadel, they're hoping they can be lost in the confusion.

The duo makes their way inside the gates, and Peeta keeps his arms around Katniss, both for his own peace of mind and so that they appear as a normal couple, seeking help. They are dirty, and somewhat coated in ashes, and this makes the perfect camouflage for them to blend in with the people around them. No one looks at them twice. It takes longer than either would like, but slowly, they manage to get inside the Citadel with a group of refugees.

Katniss takes Peeta's hand then, and they rush through room after room, searching through the chaos for some way down. They finally find one, a small door situated underneath a large staircase. It isn't wide enough for two, and Peeta refuses to let her down ahead of him. So she clutches his shoulder as he goes down in front, and makes sure no one follows them down. The stairs go on for several floors but they hurry, and she urges him to take a sharp turn to the left once they reach the bottom.

She is fraught with tension being back down here, and only Peeta's hand in hers keeps her focused. She sees the cells she was kept in, the room with clear plastic walls she was held in where she almost suffocated, where she nearly drowned, where they buried her in the earth. She flies past the room with the table she was strapped to while they tested fire against her, burning her clothes away, and any dignity she had left along with them .

They find similar rooms, ones with animals in them, ones full of equipment. Rounding a corner, they come to a lab, full of refrigerators. When they open them they see trays filled with vials of blood and tissue. This is it then, she thinks, where all the samples are kept. This was why they subjected her, and so many others, to such cruel testing. To get these little vials from them, and make monsters.

Seeing it there, right in front of her, is enough to push her over the edge. She's shaking, and tears are streaming down her face. "Peeta!" she cries for him, and he's there, holding her, whispering to her that it's alright, that he's there and he'll never leave. Never let anyone hurt her again.

She weeps, choking out in between sobs how they hurt her. They took her away from her family and friends, made her think he'd betrayed her. They starved her and beat her, forcing her to be a breath away from death on so many occasions. By the time she's finished telling him what they did to her, he's shaking right along with her, stroking her hair.

"Katniss, I'm so, so sorry. God, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how much I want to change what happened to you."

"It's not your fault, Peeta. You wanted to take me away, to try and hide me, keep me safe. I'm the one who stayed."

He lifts her chin up so she can see his face when he tells her, "It isn't your fault either. None of this is your fault."

She believes him, finally. His blue eyes are so sincere, and Peeta is so good and kind. "No, you're right, it's Snow's fault. He's the one that did this to me, to us."

Peeta nods, slowly looking around him, "Can you burn this, Katniss?"

"Yes, I can."

"All of it? We have to make sure all of those samples are destroyed." He runs his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

She stands, bringing him up with her, "Oh yes, I can make sure they're destroyed."

"Good," he says, "Then do it, Katniss, let it burn."

She starts in the lab, with the samples, and lets her fury and hurt burn white hot, incinerating every scrap of it. Once she's sure that part is done, she meets Peeta in the hall, and as they walk out together, she brings the fire behind them. Raising the lab, the source of so many nightmares, to rubble.

Once it's an empty shell, they leave the way they came, back up the stairs and into the main floor of the Citadel. It's there, back with the rest of the world, that time catches up with them.

King Snow was captured by Gale, Johanna and Finnick, though he is already near death. The war is over. They spend days searching the city for other soldiers and elementals, and find many more mutts, which are all killed on sight. Katniss and Peeta return to District Thirteen by hovercraft with their weary allies. Finnick and Annie reunite, and are wed a few days later.

Within a week, Katniss is called to another meeting with Coin, as are all of the other elementals. She tells them that because of what Snow has done to them, their numbers are dwindling dangerously low, and the only way to remedy this is to procreate. She suggests that pairing up with other elementals would be more likely to ensure those genes would be passed on. It is the same speech she gave to Katniss and Gale so many months ago.

Again she advises Katniss to pair with Gale, now that the war is over and they don't need to keep up appearances, but this time they both flatly refuse. Katniss leaves after that, not needing to hear anything more.

Katniss is in shock on her way back to her quarters, and finds Peeta waiting there for her, anxiously. Neither one of them handle being separated very well now, but it's worse when it involves anything to do with Coin. He's on his feet before she shuts the door, and she is just as relieved as he is when his arms come around her.

"What was it about?"

"It's Coin. Peeta, she's-she wants us to have children. All of us, the elementals."

After she explains to him about being told they need to procreate to pass on their genes he stops her, "She's just like Snow, isn't she?"

Katniss nods, "Yes, and think of it Peeta, she was training us, too. Turning us into weapons to fight for her, just like Snow did with the mutts he made."

"Oh my god." Peeta murmurs, and pulls Katniss close to him. They both have terrible nightmares that night.

The next day is Snow's execution. Katniss was chosen to do the honors, as for her accuracy, control and as a way to demonstrate the elemental powers she has.

As she steps up to do it, she sees Coin watching her from the balcony with a smug smile. It all makes sense to her then, what she needs to do. No one can have a normal life while someone who is in a position of power is willing to use them like this. Coin has to be stopped. She watches Snow again, sees the evidence of his imminent death in the blood on his lips, and makes her decision.

Coin goes up in flames, and she's gone before her body hits the ground, the fire immediately stops. She turns to Peeta, whose face has gone eerily pale, and kisses him, "I'm sorry, Peeta. I had to." He tries desperately to hang onto her, but the guards who come wrench her away from him. Finnick, Haymitch and Gale all hold him back, refusing to let him chase after her.

She is immediately taken into custody, and kept locked in one of the cells below. Peeta, Haymitch and Gale visit regularly, and she's told she's on trial but is deemed mentally unstable, so she cannot leave her cell.

They're arguing that due to the trauma of the war, and finding out about the DNA that Snow used to make mutts, she was confused. Then when Coin brought up preserving her genes, she thought she was the real threat. They say she really didn't mean to do this, and she needs therapy not a death sentence. They point out how long she worked to free Panem from the tyranny of Snow.

It works, and she is released, banished back to District Twelve, or what's left of it, anyway. Peeta goes with her, and together they see the ruins of the Keep. He tells her it'll be okay, and renounces any title he had. Together, they return to their cottage, hand in hand.

Her family comes to stay with them not long after they get settled. They don't return to their original homeand rebuild until Katniss turns eighteen, and she and Peeta have their own toasting. Peeta vows to do all the baking, but always be willing to teach her, if she wants him to. Katniss promises to always let him draw her and never let him get lost in the woods. They take walks together, and she sings for him whenever he asks, and sometimes just because she wants to. Their life goes on, and it is utterly normal, and they couldn't be happier with that.

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Peeta! Come on you've got to hurry!" Katniss calls to him. She's by the tree line, waving him over. He jogs over to her, "Sorry, I just set the bread out to rise. I've got about an hour before I'll need to check it. She kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"Perfect! Now, let's go, this way."

She takes him by the hand and leads him through the dense foliage. It all looks the same to him as it did years ago, but Katniss tells him it's grown since then. She leads him along an obvious trail that even he can track, and when it disappears at the base of a tree, she stops.

"Peeta, I can't find them anywhere!" she makes a wide gesture with her arm, and he takes that as his cue to look all around him wildly.

"Oh no! They're getting so good at this. What if we can't find them?"

Katniss sighs dramatically, "Well I guess we'll have to go swimming without them, then."

They hear whispering above them, and then some rustling, and they both pointedly ignore the few leaves that fall down in between them.

"Up here, up here!"

"Shhhh!"

Peeta bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, "Did you hear something?"

Katniss looks around her, "You know, I think it came from this tree."

He waves her off, "Don't be silly, tress can't talk!"

More giggling above them, then Katniss sighs, "Well, maybe I'd better get up there and see what all that noise is?"

Peeta nods, "You'd better."

Katniss grins and shimmies up the tree, and within a minute he hears two children laughing and squealing. "I found them, Daddy!"

Katniss helps their children climb down while Peeta spots them from below. They went up three whole branches this time, it's most impressive, especially for their son. He's only seven.

"Did you really have a hard time finding us?" their daughter asks, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Oh yes," Peeta answers indulgently, "If it weren't for your mom, I wouldn't have been able to find you at all."

Katniss elbows him in the side, "Well, lucky for you, you'll always have me to show you the way."

He smiles at her, taking her hand as they walk their children home, "Good, it's what I've always wanted."

End

A/N Well folks that's it! It's all over now, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a blast writing it, and it was all done thanks to Prompts in Panem! Seven days of prompts, and seriously amazing works come out of it. Please let me know what you think! I'm the same name on tumblr, and I will post snippets from upcoming works over there, so come hang out!


End file.
